Mpreg
by Karu-suna
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo pero las cosas no son tan faciles, un poco de humor, drama, ideas sueltas que llegaron hasta aqui...pasen y lean nwn "Capi final arriba"
1. Chapter 1

**Holas! Cuanto tiempo! TTwTT siiii estaba muy desaparecida por aquí pero hay motivos lo juro! Empezando por mi trabajo por el que ya pase y blablablá, en fin, esta vez les traigo un nuevo proyecto que tenia desde hace tiempo pero no subía porque no estaba formulado al 100, se que tengo algunos fics pendientes aun pero estoy en eso asi como en el siguiente reto! Siiiii cheken el perfil de Itara… lo que está por venir será genialoso!**

**Advertencias: yaoi por supuesto (itadei), mpreg, universo alterno am….algo de Ooc y mención de sasunaru, fuera de eso no creo que algo mas….gracias por leer y no olviden comentar!**

…

Capítulo 1

Las suaves notas llegaban a sus oídos, cada toque aumentaba gradualmente como guardando paciencia mientras lo despertaba de su letargo, espero cinco segundos, segundos que tenía más que memorizados justo cuando una repentina agudeza rompía el ritmo de aquella melodía.

Aún con los ojos cerrados se giró lentamente tanteando con la medida exacta su mano dirigida a la pequeña mesa de noche buscando el aparato emisor de aquel sonido, una vez lo tuvo en su mano presiono el botón rojo para silenciarlo, dejó caer pesadamente el brazo que había movido suspirando.

Sabia que debía levantarse, otro día de trabajo comenzaba, siempre colocaba la alarma de su móvil un par de minutos antes si esperaba debía soportar la ruidosa y estridente música que su compañero usaba para despertar.

Si, a diferencia de el, Deidara programaba una serie de solos de guitarra y batería, ruidosos tumbos y estridentes cuerdas, lo que fuera necesario para desaparecer el tan pesado sueño que se cargaba y si el no quería despertar asustado y cayendo de la cama con un salto debía poner su alarma poco antes, a su propio ritmo.

Volteo a ver a su compañero notando apenas unos cuantos mechones rubios salir de la montaña de cobijas, bostezó y se encaminó al baño.

El día pintaba agradable, algunos rayos de sol se colaban por el esmerilado cristal de la ventana del sanitario, se despojo de la holgada playera de algodón que usaba para dormir botándola sobre la tapa cerrada del escusado mientras giraba el grifo del agua caliente.

Su departamento era bastante cómodo y todo era prácticamente nuevo incluyendo el calentador por lo que debía esperar un par de minutos para poder sentir la tibieza del agua, pensaba en el montón de papeles que había dejado el día anterior sobre su escritorio, de no ser por la ayuda de su hermano y de Madara en la empresa haría mucho que se hubiese vuelto loco.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por la tan esperada música, parecía rutina pero sabía que justo al sonar el agua estaba lista para entrar, como cada día, pasarían 12 segundos, 5 que el rubio tomaba para despertar asustado, 5 para maldecir y buscar medio atontado el producto del ruido y otros 2 para lograr ubicar el botón y apagarlo, entraría a la regadera y pasados otros 10 segundos mas tendría al rubio pegado a su espalda dándole los buenos días.

Sin embargo no sucedió, casi inconscientemente contaba el tiempo en su cabeza pero la música no parecía detenerse, la canción había llegado casi a la mitad, cerro de nuevo el agua pensando que quizás el artista se hubiese levantado después de el y salido de la habitación sin botar entes la alerta, se secó con una toalla la palma de la mano que había mantenido bajo el chorro de agua midiendo la temperatura, justo en ese momento escuchó un golpe hueco mucho mayor al que pudo haber emitido el aparato contra el suelo en un arranque del menor pero la música seguía.

Abrió la puerta teniendo nuevamente la vista de su alcoba apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando divisó el cuerpo de su compañero en el suelo, corrió a su lado.

_-Deidara!, Dei!_

Lo giró lentamente apartando suavemente el cabello que cubría su rostro mientras posaba su brazo tras la cabeza del menor dándole apoyo, lo sacudió levemente, insistiendo en su llamado, al ver que no respondía se dispuso a subirlo nuevamente a la cama pero los ojos azules comenzaron a abrirse, al tiempo que sentía un ligero temblor en el pequeño cuerpo.

_-I-itachi?-_sintió un escalofrío que lo hizo cerrar su parpados con fuerza

_-tranquilo…sujétate_

Lo tomó en brazos pero el otro no fue capaz de responder, su fuerza tan solo le permitió posar su mano en el hombro del mayor, respiró profundamente sintiendo el suave colchón bajo el.

_-que paso?_

_-debiste desmayarte-_ le explicó mientras acariciaba su mejilla intentando tranquilizarlo, notaba cierta ansiedad en su rostro

_-lo siento…_

_-porque te disculpas?_

_-yo…debí asustarte, lo siento-_ insistió a lo que el otro negó suavemente con la cabeza y una leve sonrisa, se separó de la cama

_-a dónde vas?_

_-hablare a Sasori, no iras al estudio_

_-no-_ se inclinó un poco quedando sentado_- tenemos una reunión importante hoy_

_-el se puede hacer cargo-_ marcó el número y espero respuesta

_-estoy bien Itachi, ayer… llegue muy tarde, había mucho trabajo…yo, no dormí bien tengo que…_

_-Sasori? Soy yo Itachi _

La llamada interrumpió al menor que veía atentamente al moreno, frunció el ceño al ver la figura frente a el de forma doble, masajeó levemente el puente se du nariz esperando que la sensación desapareciera.

_-…si, yo le digo… gracias por hacerte cargo…claro, te avisare… gracias, hasta pronto_

El Uchiha cortó la llamada y volvió junto a su compañero que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y la mano en su rostro, la apartó suavemente

_-te mareaste-_dijo mas como afirmación que como pregunta

_-no es nada-_ le sonrió para tranquilizarlo- _no he dormido bien_

Itachi acarició su cabeza y suspiró preocupado

_-recuéstate, me alistaré y te llevare al médico_-se puso de pie

_-y tu trabajo?_

_-le pediré a Sasuke que me cubra-_lo miro con seriedad- _no está a discusión Deidara_

…

El automóvil se detuvo y el silencio invadió el interior, Itachi apagó el motor y se volvió mirando a su acompañante, Deidara mantenía la mirada baja frotando con insistencia sus manos, el moreno suspiro y salió del vehículo rodeándolo para abrir la puerta del copiloto, el artista no se movía, el mayor se inclinó y tomo con sus manos las del otro, silencio

_-Dei…_

_-no…aun no…por favor…no-_ balbuceó torpemente

Itachi preció comprender y jalándolo levemente lo invito a salir para volver a casa, caminaban lentamente, apenas la puerta se abrió, la voz del rubio sonó de nuevo

_-lo siento_

El moreno se volvió apretando su mano con firmeza, le sonrió aun cuando su rostro denotaba preocupación.

_-está bien…cuando estés listo_

A partir de ese momento todo se tornó tenso, pasaron unos cuantos días y Deidara no parecía tener intensiones de revelar lo que había sucedido en aquel cubículo de hospital, Itachi procuraba mantenerlo vigilado al notar que su semblante decaído, desgastado, un día después del incidente el rubio se había negado a faltar un día más al trabajo y al no tener un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte, a menos a ojos del menor, para detenerlo no pudo hacer más que rezar porque nada malo ocurriese en los trayectos de ida y vuelta del estudio, al menos en horario laboral podía confiar en que Sasori le tendría en la mira.

Al llegar el viernes por la tarde, y como se había vuelto costumbre, el moreno salió temprano de su oficina, se despidió de su tío y acompañado de su hermano se encaminó hacia aquella concurrida avenida en donde se encontraba el ya conocido estudio fotográfico donde su rubio trabajaba, encontrándose a un par de cuadras con su ruidoso cuñado, aquel sonriente e hiperactivo ser que siempre lograba ponerlo de buen humor.

Escuchó la campanilla de la puerta sonar en cuanto cruzo la entrada teniendo al instante la atención de Sasori que recogía algunos papeles del suelo justo a un lado de la recepción.

_-Uchiha, llegas temprano-_ le "saludo" sonriendo levemente

_-ha sido una semana ligera-_ se acercó inclinándose para ayudarle, seguido de los menores quienes discutían algo sobre a quién le tocaba pagar la cena esa noche

_-gracias…Deidara está en el cuarto oscuro, pero no debe tardar_

_-yo voy por el!-_ se apresuró a ofrecer el menor para salir corriendo en dirección a aquella habitación en la planta alta.

Itachi asintió sonriendo ante el gesto de enfado de su hermano, conversó unos minutos de temas banales con el pelirrojo hasta que no pudo evitar sacar a flote lo que le preocupaba.

_-y…como le has visto?_

_-tenías razón…se ve algo cansado pero el muy idiota no me hace caso cuando le pido que descanse_-Itachi frunció el ceño-_descuida he procurado darle poco trabajo_- se apresuró a agregar- _incluso a mi me preocupa un poco_

El moreno suspiro tomando asiento en un pequeño sofá de cuero negro que adornaba el vestíbulo, masajeo sus sienes como evitando una jaqueca muy pronta.

_-en verdad no te ha dicho nada?...tan malo es?_

Itachi había comentado con Sasori aquella visita al médico, como mejor amigo y socio de trabajo del rubio pensó que sería buena idea para mantenerlo vigilado, y sin pensar el pelirrojo se había vuelto su sombra incluso llegando a molestar al menor en más de una ocasión, el Uchiha negó con la cabeza al tiempo que sentía el peso de su amigo junto a el al tomar asiento en el sofá, Deidara se negaba a hablar y las pocas veces que había intentado preguntar tan solo le evadía y salía huyendo inventando algún pendiente.

_-no lo se, realmente no lo se-_ suspiró

El sonido de una puerta en la planta alta les hizo voltear hacia el pequeño tapanco* sobre ellos, viendo al motivo de su plática caminar de espaldas a ellos en dirección a las escaleras, Naruto se había quedado unos pasos atrás mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación, notaron los pasos lentos del mayor mientras se aproximaba al primer escalón, Itachi estuvo por llamarle al ver que no había notado su presencia cuando algunos rollos de negativos se vieron caer de las pequeñas manos del artista votando hacia el vacío y llamando la atención de los otros dos.

Deidara caminaba sintiéndose extremadamente agotado, sus pasos eran lentos y pausados, escucho vagamente una voz llamándolo a sus espaldas pero sus movimientos eran mecánicos, justo al llegar al borde de las escaleras un vértigo intenso lo invadió y su mente se desconectó.

_-Deidara!_

Naruto corrió hacia el artista apenas vio cómo se desplomaba directo hacia las escaleras, logro sujetarlo del brazo colgando todo su peso hacia atrás en un intento de hacer palanca

_-ayuda!Deidara despierta!_

Gritó desesperado al sentir que el peso era demasiado, no podría evitar la caída, sintió un extremo alivio cuando vio a los hermanos tendidos en los escalones con el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio sobre ellos, Itachi había logrado sostener la cabeza del menor evitando que se golpeara mientras Sasuke servía de escudo entre su cuerpo y el filo de uno de los peraltes, el pelirrojo les alcanzó logrando sostener a ambos ante el falseo que dieron al chocar con el peso del artista.

Una vez viéndose fuera de peligro y algo adoloridos se apartaron con cuidado moviendo de la incómoda posición al artista, Itachi se sentó poniendo en su regazo a su compañero buscando alguna herida.

_-que rayos paso?-_ pregunto el Uchiha menor mientras sobaba con insistencia su hombro derecho herido durante el rescate, aun cuando había escuchado la conversación de su hermano no sabía muy bien a qué problema se refería.

_-Dei…me escuchas?, Deidara-_ insistía el moreno dando leves golpes a su mejilla

_-llamare a baa-chan_-ofreció el menor de todos

_-espera! Está despertando-_le frenó Sasori

_-Dei estas bien?_

Itachi acariciaba su mejilla mientras su brazo lo rodeaba por los hombros manteniendo el apoyo, Deidara abrió los ojos pero solo eso, no se movía o hablaba, sus parpados parecían cansados apenas un par de rendijas que se esforzaban por mantenerse abiertas

_-Deidara?-_insistió

_-que?-_soltó casi como un suspiro

_-como que "que?" casi te matas_

El rubio dejó salir el escaso aire en sus pulmones acomodándose en el regazo del moreno como ignorando lo que acababa de escuchar

_-tengo sueño Itachi_

El rubio cerró de nueva cuenta los ojos dejando más que preocupados al resto, sin pensar más se encaminaron al estacionamiento con destino al hospital, Sasori conducía deprisa volteando a ratos hacia el asiento trasero donde Itachi sostenía a su compañero en brazos acariciando con insistencia su mejilla.

_-se ve pálido-_ comento con angustia el pelirrojo, notó a Itachi cerrar los ojos con fuerza, cuando vio frente a él la entrada a la clínica y por el retrovisor a los menores en el auto del moreno.

Se estacionó cerca de un enorme letrero rojo indicando el área de urgencias y salió para abrir la puerta del vehículo ayudando al moreno a salir.

Acababan de cruzar aquel umbral cuando una conocida rubia los miró con los ojos completamente abierto sosteniendo una taza de café en su mano derecha, apenas les vio se volvió a su ayudante pidiendo traer una camilla mientras se acercaba al trio de recién llegados.

_-Uchiha, que haces aquí? Que le paso?-_ cuestionó preocupada tomando los signos del inconsciente rubio aun en brazos del azabache.

_-baa-chan!se desmayó en el estudio…-_interrumpió el de aspecto zorruno entrando seguido del Uchiha menor.

_-no, no se qué paso, solo se desmayó y no logramos hacer que despierte-_ respondió Itachi intentando parecer calmado pero su voz temblorosa delataba su estado.

Vio llagar a una chica de cabello corto con una camilla, se sintió libre del peso sobre sus extremidades y escucho el rechinar de la ruedas al mover el mueble por el corredor con prisa, Sasori tomo su mano y en su estupor se sintió jalado hasta tomar asiento en una pequeña banca en la sala de esperas.

Los minutos pasaron, hacía tiempo que su mente se había desconectado, estaba cansado, preocupado, y un enorme sueño le invadía, sabía que no había estado más de un par de horas acompañado del pelirrojo y los menores pero tenía ya muchas noches sin poder descansar adecuadamente, aun cuando se negara a aceptarlo el ver el estado del rubio no lo dejaba tranquilo un solo segundo del día.

Por fin unos pasos se escucharon, volvieron su atención al final del corredor donde Tsunade volvía con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y aunque esto lo tranquilizó un poco no puedo evitar abalanzarse hacia ella en busca de respuestas.

_-como está?_

_-ya está consciente, solo tuvo una baja de presión, no te diré que no fue nada ya que si no se cuida eso puede ser peligroso- _le reprendió- _pero estará bien, solo debe tomar vitaminas y descansar, respecto a su estado…_

_-como que su estado?-_ interrumpió el fotógrafo- _no acaba de decir que está bien?_

La rubia los miro sorprendida, hacia días que había hablado con Deidara, acaso no les había comentado nada?, suspiro con pesadez al ver el rostro contrariado de los muchachos frente a ella, sería mejor que tomara asiento, tenía una larga platica por delante.

…

**Hasta aquí el primer capi, espero que les guste aunque sea un pokito n.ñ solo son ideas que necesitaba sacar jejeje, depende de los coment actualizare ya que tengo ya varios capis formados asi que no olviden comentar!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! Cielos agradezco muchos sus comentarios en verdad que me animaron, hace tiempo que no subia nada y temia que se olvidarían de mi TTwTT snif snif, muchas gracias de verdad, ahora me esforzare para actualizar mas seguido pero recuerden seguir comentándome aunque sea un "hola!" XD jajajaj, ahora, al fic!**

…

Capitulo 2

Sus piernas le pesaban y su espalda dolía horriblemente, giro su cabeza sobre la almohada examinado cuidadosamente la habitación en donde se encontraba, bufo molesto, odiaba los hospitales, palpó su pecho notando que aun traía su ropa puesta y no una de esas asquerosas batas azules sin embargo no tenía puestos sus zapatos y su sudadera yacía colgada en una silla cercana, cerró los ojos con cansancio intentado recordar.

Lo último que veía era el corredor en la planta alta del estudio, se proponía bajar los últimos rollos de fotografías hacia la oficina de Sasori cuando una mancha negra le cegó, creyó escuchar un grito pero no recordaba nada más, se maldijo al pensar que se había desmayado de nueva cuenta, ya eran dos veces en una semana, sabiendo que no podía ser posible, esperaba y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que nadie le hubiese visto….como si haber llegado al hospital fuese por arte de magia.

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo voltear, vio el rostro de Itachi, un gesto algo confuso adornaba su rostro, parpadeo un par de veces intentado descifrarlo al tiempo que le veía aproximarse hacia él.

_-cómo te sientes?_

Eso fue todo, el tono de su voz, la forma en que pronunciaba esas palabras mientras tomaba asiento frente a él, lo conocía demasiado bien, lo sabía.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y su respiración se aceleró alertando al moreno, Deidara se puso de pie torpemente sintiendo sus piernas fallar apenas tocaron el suelo, Itachi se apresuró a sujetarlo pero el rubio le apartó chocando su espalda con el muro más cercano.

_-Dei…que sucede?_

_-No te acerques!_

El Uchiha retrocedió confundido, observo como el rubio se abrazaba a si mismo como protegiéndose, su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente y ya varias lágrimas adornaban sus mejillas, una vez más intentó acercarse pero un nuevo grito de su compañero lo frenó en seco.

_-no! Porque te dijo? No tenía derecho!_

_-Deidara yo…_

_-Solo dilo!, dilo y lárgate!-_gritó dejándose resbalar por la pared hasta quedar hecho un ovillo abrazando sus rodillas_- solo dilo y vete…-_murmuro entre sollozos

_-decir que?-_pregunto asustado, realmente no comprendía que estaba sucediendo, con movimiento cautos se inclinó hasta quedar en cuclillas frente a él pero si hacer contacto, no quería asustarlo

_-dime que te vas… dime que…que soy un fenómeno y que ya no quieres nada conmigo…solo dilo…_

Itachi sintió un vuelco en su pecho, sus manos temblaron y en un movimiento rápido e incluso brusco rodeo al menor en sus brazos sintiendo como el otro se esforzaba por separarse, gritando y empujando con fuerza su pecho.

Ante los gritos escuchados Sasori, Sasuke y Naruto se alertaron, sin embargo se resistieron a intervenir quedando a otro lado de la puerta atentos a lo que pudiera ocurrir.

_-déjame! Suéltame bastardo!-_luchaba con fuerza el rubio sin dejar de llorar cuando sintió como una mano sujetaba su mentón y el cálido contacto de unos labios contra los suyos, intento resistirse pero sus fuerzas desaparecieron, sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo mientras correspondía la caricia sollozando a cada rose.

_-porque rayos dices eso?-_ preguntó con la voz agitada el moreno apenas se separó-_es lo que quieres?, realmente eso el lo que quieres?-_ le reprendió, mas su rostro mostraba dolor- _no tienes idea de lo mal que lo he pasado estos días y aun así me dices que te deje?_

Deidara hipaba entre lágrimas mirando sorprendido al mayor, su cuerpo aun tiritaba pero su respiración se calmaba paulatinamente

_-no…-_susurro sin despegar sus ojos de los del Uchiha_- no quiero…_

Itachi suspiro y nuevamente lo tomo en brazos, esta vez sin rudeza, tan delicadamente que parecía que evitaba que este se rompiera en mil pedazos, frotó su espalda y sus brazos intentando detener el movimiento de su cuerpo.

_-tengo miedo…-_soltó Deidara oculto en el pecho del mayor-_estoy …tan confundido_

_-yo también_-confesó_-…tranquilo, todo estará bien_

El rubio soltó una risa rota entre sollozos, Itachi siempre trataba de ver el lado positivo de las cosas, jamás se habría imaginado en una situación así, cuando Tsunade le dijo lo que era, de su estado, del como formaba parte de una muy pequeña parte de personas que tenían la maravillosa capacidad de concebir, su corazón se detuvo, sintió pánico, miedo por la reacción de Itachi, miedo por su salud y una enferma incertidumbre por saber cómo demonios resentiría todo eso su cuerpo.

Lentamente se relajó hasta que su peso completo se colgaba en el de Itachi, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la reconfortante sensación, una suave caricia surco por su pómulo bajando por su mejilla hasta detenerse en su mentón

_-lo siento…yo pensé que…esto es tan raro_

_-lo se, no negaré que me sorprendió mucho y debí entrar hace más de una hora para verte pero…necesita asimilarlo_

Deidara levanto el rostro para mirarlo

_-asimilarlo…entonces no te molesta?-_ pregunto aun sumamente asustado y contrariado, su cabeza era una enjambre de pensamientos y su pecho un nudo de sentimientos

_-molestarme?-_ se "burlo_"- eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, me acaban de decir que no tienes la enfermedad mortal que temí desde la primera vez que te traje al hospital y me entero de que me harás padre-_ sonrió-_no…creo que no me molesta._

Deidara sonrió ligeramente dejando que el mareo que lo invadía le perdiera en la neblina que la inconciencia le regalaba de una manera nuevamente inesperada, escucho a Itachi llamándolo algo asustado pero estaba bien, si él estaba ahí sabía que todo estaría bien.

…

Tomó la cápsula presionándola entre sus dedos mientras la miraba como si de un insecto se tratase, suspiro colocándola en su boca bebiendo un poco de agua para poder pasarla, sintió un hilo del líquido salir por la comisura de sus labios y bajar por su cuello hasta desaparecer en su camisa, la puerta se abrió.

_-todo está listo Dei, bajamos?_

El menor asintió y tomando la mano de su compañero bajó la escaleras para encontrarse con sus amigos, se sorprendió al verlos ahí, claro que el los había llamado pero se veían tantos…muchas personas en su estancia, de pronto sintió un gran temor.

_-como estas Deidara?, te sientes mejor?-_pregunto Sasori siendo el único presente consciente de la situación, el que el resto de sus camaradas se enteraran no estaba en sus manos.

El rubio asintió tomando asiento con ayuda del mayor, le había dolido el cuerpo entero desde el regreso del hospital, esa malditas pastillas que le habían recetado debían ser algo más que vitaminas, pensó.

Lo siguiente que paso después de soltar tan difíciles palabras le aceleró el corazón, escuchaba risas y felicitaciones, veía movimiento entre los presentes he incluso creyó escuchar el corcho de una botella botar contra el techo, todo parecía más que un festejo y el que la única imagen que temía ver no se hubiese presenciado lo relajó de tal modo que sintió su alma desprenderse de su cuerpo por unos segundos.

Sabía que tarde o temprano sus amigos sabrían de su estado así que pensó que sería mejor darle prisa al mal paso pero por una milésima de segundo no pudo evitar pensar en una negativa, en rechazo, en temor, ahora parecía absurdo pero realmente había sentido mucho miedo.

_-en verdad que eres un grandísimo bakka…_

La voz de su amigo alvino lo sacó de sus pensamientos, inclinado frente a el para quedar a su altura estando sentado, lo vio acercarse y rodearlo con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo.

_-mira que me diste un buen susto idiota pensé que estabas enfermo cuando el Uchiha bastardo nos dijo que habías estado internado_- se separó para encararlo- _tendrás que compensarlo dejándome ser el padrino o algo así he maldita rubia_

Sus ojos se humedecieron y se maldijo por sentirse tan terriblemente vulnerable, él no era así, él era impulsivo e incluso grosero, hipó sin darse cuenta cubriendo su rostro al instante logrando hacer sonreír a Hidan, que en un gesto extraño en el nuevamente lo atrajo a sus cuerpo.

_-tranquila rubia, prometo que por esto no te joderé como es mi costumbre, a partir de ahora y hasta nuevo aviso eres de "chocolate"*_-se separó al ver que el otro temblaba ligeramente_- que pasa? Te sientes mal?_

La pregunta atrajo la atención de todos sin embargo el rubio levantó el rostro y con pequeños rastros de lágrimas al borde sus ojos sonrió, sonrió como jamás ninguno le había visto antes, dejando claro su agradecimiento y aprecio por cada uno de los que tenía en frente, a partir de ahora las cosas se tornarían mucho más sencillas.

…

**Hasta aquí, lamento si kedo algo corto honestamente no sabía dónde cortar este capi, me pasa que escribo y escribo y luego no se dónde termina cada capi xD jajaja, prometo que mañana o en la noche subo y mas largo, como ya les dije ya tengo gran parte del fic, pero aun asi si tienen alguna petición o sugerencia no duden en hacérmela saber, esto lo hago por y para ustedes! w**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holas!, se que prometi un capi mas largo, pero revisando creo que era mejor cortarlo hasta aquí, en fin, espero les guste y agradezco sus comentarios, en verdad no saben lo mucho que me animan, ****AkatsukinoDarkey**** muchas gracias! Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic, me estaba costando trabajo pensar en el final pero creo que ya kedo XD, insisto si tienes alguna petición o sugerencia adelante!, tsubasa, respecto a tu pregunta, m… pues no lo habia pensado XD pero no dudo que surga algo jajaja tratare de hacer imagen vale?, gracias a todas! w**

…

Capitulo 3

Los días pasaron, demasiado rápido a su gusto, sin embargo y a regañadientas ya había aceptado (solo un poco) el hecho de que debía de descansar y cuidarse más por los siguientes 9 meses, mas su recuperación claro.

_-Itachi!_

Escuchó pasos veloces aproximarse hacia el, volteó asustándose al instante al tener el rostro del moreno frente a el y sentir sus hombros ser sujetados por el mismo

_-que paso?, te sientes mal?, dime donde te duele, llamare a Tsunade_

Antes de que pudiera apartarse lo sujeto con fuerza evitando que continuara, lo miro con reprobación y una pequeña vena saltando en su sien.

_-no tengo nada bakka! Ya te dije que no estés de paranoico!-_soltó el agarre suspirando con pesadez- _solo te hable para decirte que la cena ya está lista, así que siéntate o se enfriará_

El moreno suspiro más tranquilo, tomó asiento viendo como el rubio colocaba un plato con algunos oniguiris y dangos, sonrió.

_-estas muy condescendiente hoy, hace mucho que no me hacías dangos_

_-es…-_ le imitó sentándose junto a el-_por hacer que te quedaras_- Itachi lo miro confuso- _no me agrada la idea de que descuides el trabajo por mi_

_-hey sabes que no es nada de qué preocuparse, ya hable con Madara y Sasuke está por llegar_

_-es justo por eso!-_ soltó molesto_- no necesito niñeras!, estoy bien, y no tienes por qué traer a Sasuke y a Naruto aquí, ellos tienen sus propias vidas y problemas como para que yo…_

El moreno lo silenció con un beso, Deidara se resistió en un principio pero termino cediendo, se separaron lentamente

_-no tienes la culpa de nada, que te quede bien claro, ellos se ofrecieron, Naruto se tomara unas vacaciones del Restaurante y así Sasuke y yo nos turnaremos para ir a la empresa, así que tu quédate tranquilo que no es el fin del mundo vale?_

El sonido de la puerta los interrumpió, el moreno se encaminó a la entrada seguido de un todavía molesto rubio

_-deben ser ellos_

_-no me evadas Itachi! Tenemos que hablar!_

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a los dos jóvenes cargando un par de maletas

_-tanto te molesta que nos quedemos, ttebayo?_-preguntó el pequeño rubio inflando los cachetes infantilmente

_-Naruto-_sonrió-_sabes que siempre serán bienvenidos, es solo que creo que es algo innecesario- _se defendió el artista recibiendo el abrazo del menor

_-pensé que ya habías hablado de esto con Deidara aniki_

_-lo hice solo que no lo quiere aceptar-_ contestó ayudando a su hermano con el equipaje

_-y donde nos quedaremos Itachi?_

_-en la habitación de huéspedes, pero ahora acompáñenos a cenar estábamos empezando_

_-siiiiii! hay ramen?_

El menor corrió a la cocina seguido del resto que lo miraban divertido, Deidara había a prendido a lidiar con su familia y aunque casi siempre lograban sacarlo de quicio apreciaba las atenciones que siempre tenían con él.

La tarde paso rápidamente, después de acomodarse Itachi arreglaba algunos asuntos de la oficina junto con Sasuke en la estancia mientras Deidara tecleaba en su portátil, había convencido a Sasori de ayudarlo en cuestiones administrativas del estudio fotográfico que tenían, al menos de ese modo no se alejaría tanto del trabajo, Naruto se entretenía en el televisor, siendo dueño de un restaurante y habiendo tomado unas vacaciones no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse sabía que su abuelo Jiraija se encargaría de todo.

_-…esta bien aniki si tu te encargas de esas firmas yo puedo hacer el resto mañana_

_-…ok, igual ya lo arregle con Madara m… quizás nos turnemos cada semana_

_-me parece bien, igual me hacían falta vacaciones, eso será suficiente_

_-que no Danna! Ya te dije que si puedo!-_la voz del rubio los hizo voltear al pasillo, le veían caminar de un lado a otro con molestia_- enserio no puedo vivir de arreglar hojas de cálculo…lo se, se que te dije eso!...haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarggg Danna!, no…no te voy a pasar a Itachi…para que lo quieres?_

El moreno le arrebato el teléfono

-_que pasó Sasori?...si…-_respondía mientras evadía los intentos del rubio por recuperar la bocina- _está bien…aún tiene el sótano acondicionado…supongo que está bien…si yo le ayudo…ok, gracias, nos vemos_

Itachi presiono el botón rojo cortando la llamada, volvió su atención hacia el rubio que mordía con insistencia su hombro, le sonrió burlonamente

_-ya terminaste?-_Deidara lo soltó

_-porque hiciste eso?, estaba hablando con Danna!_

_-eso no era hablar, estabas gritando y…-_le interrumpió cuando vio sus intenciones de rebatir_- respecto a lo que pedias dice que si, te enviara algunos negativos para que los reveles en el sótano, contento?_

_-en serio?-_pregunto sonriente

_-si, pero te ayudare yo, aún no sabemos si esas sustancias que usas te hagan daño_

_-ha eres un exagerado-_ le beso en la mejilla_- igual gracias_

Deidara salió en dirección a la cocina, mientras Itachi volvía junto a su hermano

_-siempre es asi?_

_-naaa hoy esta de buen humor-_ bromeó el mayor

_-oigan, no quieren salir a cenar algo? Podemos ir al restaurante-_propuso el Uzumaki

Apenas termino de decir esas palabras una mancha amarilla cruzo de vuelta por el pasillo hasta el baño dejando escuchar un golpe y el sonido del excusado siendo llenado por el contenido del estómago del artista.

_-creo… que lo dejaremos para otra ocasión Naru-_ sonrió el hermano mayor encaminándose al baño, tomando a su paso una pequeña toalla, nuevamente pasaría una noche de desvelo

…

**Lamento lo cortito u.u tratare de subir lo que sigue pronto pero no quiero hacerlo muy seguido aunque lo tengo, la razón? Estoy trabajando en mis fic para el reto de Itara w estoy mega emocionada porque son parejas que jamás había manejado y creo que voy por buen camino XD en fin, porfas! No olviden comentar!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

La deslumbrante luz pasaba de su pupila izquierda a la derecha alternadamente, sintió una pequeña molestia que lo hizo parpadear y tallar sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

_-lo siento_

_-esta bien, es suficiente_

La rubia rodeó la pequeña camilla tomando asiento de nuevo en su escritorio, revisó algunas cosas en la pantalla de su portátil y se dispuso a escribir en un block de notas

_-has hecho todas tus comidas?_

_-si-_respondió con tranquilidad el rubio aun sentado al borde de la camilla

_-los suplementos?_

_-cada uno después de las comidas-_ completó el Uchiha parado junto a Deidara

_-bien… has avanzado bastante bien, dices que ya no hay mareos?_

_-no… hace unos días desaparecieron…-_bostezó

_-ahora tiene sueño todo el tiempo-_ intervino el moreno mientras ayudaba al menor a levantarse de su asiento

_-es normal, has estado muy tenso…trata de dormir 8 horas durante la noche y una siesta por las tardes-_ le extendió una receta siendo tomada por el mayor-_sigue con el medicamento y agrega esta dieta_- les sonrió_- nos vemos en un mes_

Podía recordar cada palabra de su última cita médica, después de que le dieran una dieta a seguir pensó que no soportaría mucho tiempo, jamás había sido una persona que se preocupara por ese tipo de cosas, extrañamente no tuvo problema alguno con seguirlo ya que su organismo le decía que comer, si veía algo muy grasoso o con demasiados condimentos las náuseas lo invadían logrando el objetivo de una sana alimentación.

Sentía que el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, apenas lo había notado ya pasaba del primer trimestre de su embarazo, Itachi había pasado cada noche en vela cuidándolo, algunas veces amanecía algo desorientado, con mareos y molestias, pero todo parecía estar menguando.

Suspiró sentado al borde de la ventana, la calidez de la tarde entraba llenando la habitación, escuchó la puerta abrirse pero no se movió, unos brazos lo envolvieron por la espalda haciéndolo sonreír

_-vamos a comer?_

Deidara se volteo mirando al moreno, se quedó asi solo observándolo logrando confundirlo tras el paso de algunos minutos

_-que? Que tengo?_

_-llama a tus padres_

_-en serio? Estas seguro?_

Ambos sabían que aunque estuviesen esperando un hijo, la situación era delicada, si bien era cierto que ya sus amigos lo sabían al igual que Sasuke y Naruto, habían evitado comentarlo con los padres del moreno, no es que fueran pesimistas pero los tres primeros meses eran los mas críticos y si algo malo ocurría no querían que la carga de un fracaso estuviera con ellos, pero Deidara sentía que era el momento, ahora se sentía mas seguro y creía poder afrontar el difícil momento.

_-si…-_aseguró poniéndose de pie apoyado del moreno- _creo que ya los hemos hecho esperar mucho- _sonrió_- y creo que se molestaran un poco por ese detalle_

_-pero se les pasará al saber que serán abuelos, cuando Sasuke y yo… bueno al estar contigo y Naru aceptaron que no tendrían nietos…al menos no de sangre_- lo abrazó- _acabas de cambiar eso, mamá se volverá loca créeme_

Las horas corrieron dando paso a una tranquila noche, la puerta de la entrada sonó, haciendo que el Uchiha menor fuera a recibir a las visitas.

_-hola hijo llegaste antes?-_saludo Mikoto abrazando a Sasuke

_-am…si, -_ evadió el hecho de que tampoco sabían que el y Naruto llevaban semanas viviendo ahí-_los estábamos esperando, pasen_

Los adultos le siguieron entrando a la cocina donde encontraron al resto, Itachi se alejó de la estufa donde terminaba de preparar la cena para saludar a sus padres seguido del rubio mayor

_-Deidara, Itachi, cuanto tiempo-_comento alegre la morena abrazando a ambos jóvenes

_-es un placer tenerlos aquí Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san_-saludó cortésmente el artista

En un movimiento un tanto inesperado la mujer tomo al rubio por ambas mejillas mirándolo atentamente como inspeccionándolo.

_-luces… distinto Dei-chan-_ el rubio se sonrojó

_-di-distinto como?_

_-m…. no lo se, como… cansado pero el mismo tiempo m… feliz?...has estado comiendo bien?_

_-jejeje, lo he hecho…no es nada-_ se disculpó retirando con suavidad las manos de su rostro

_-es una sorpresa que nos llamaran-_ interrumpió el líder de familia_-sucede algo?_

_-es justo eso, una sorpresa padre_- le sonrió Itachi_- cenemos, ya habrá tiempo para hablar_

Naruto entro a la estancia cargado de algunos trastes

_-Itachi solo encontré esto!_-se detuvo al ver a sus suegros-_Mikoto-san!-_ corrió a abrazar a la mujer siendo bien recibido al instante- _que gusto verla!_

_-lo mismo digo Naru, comenzaba a sentirme ofendida por no dejarte ver_-bromeo

_-jejejej ya sabe como es el teme…Fugaku-san que tal el trabajo?_

_-bien, bien ya platicaremos mas tarde de eso-_ sonrió- _tenemos buenas noticias supongo_

Las reuniones familiares no eran muy comunes en ellos, tenían una vida bastante ocupada, Itachi y Sasuke trabajaban como los miembros mas importantes y de mayor confianza de su tío Madara que siendo hermano menor de su padre había logrado hacerse de las riendas de una gran compañía de ventas, en un principio resulto un poco extraño ya que Madara tenía tan solo un par de años más que Itachi pero le agradecieron enormemente la oportunidad.

Fugaku había sido "abandonado" cuando sus hijos no siguieron sus pasos como comandante de policía pero mientras su hijos fueran felices no le molestaba, mientras que Mikoto se ocupaba en una pequeña cafetería que había abierto como pasatiempo, asi que el lograr reunirse en fechas fuera de navidad y año nuevo era realmente un logro.

Al terminar la cena Fugaku revelo su reciente retiro, algo que alegro no solo a sus hijos ya que en general la familia se inquietaba un poco por la profesión del mayor, ahora con lo que tenían encima, bueno Deidara se alegraba de no tener que preocuparse por el nuevo abuelo.

Tras algunas felicitaciones, la única mujer presente volvió su mirada inquisitiva y curiosa a los jóvenes preguntando por la razón de tan inesperada invitación, se miraron con complicidad, sin embargo Deidara se tensó un poco, Itachi lo notó y tomó con suavidad su mano.

_-bu-bueno nosotros-_comenzó el rubio_-…es algo importante y …especial-_ volteo a ver al moreno_-Itachi y yo…vamos a ser…padres…_

El silencio invadió por un momento la estancia hasta que un gran suspiro llamo su atención

_-por dios porque no nos dijeron antes?, a que agencia de adopción fueron? Seguramente esperarán mucho, pudieron decirme tengo una amiga que puede ayudarnos-_ comentaba emocionada y algo ofendida Mikoto ante las risas de Sasuke y Naruto y la mirada confundida de su marido

_-es que no… bueno las cosas no son asi madre-_ se disculpó Itachi sonriendo apenado y logrando enredar un poco a la mujer_- Deidara…hace poco fuimos al médico y descubrimos que…_

-_estoy embarazado-_interrumpió el rubio arrepintiéndose al instante de haber pensado en voz alta-_y-yo…nosotros lo estamos_-repitió en murmullo

La expresión de los mayores era digna de fotografiar, Fugaku mantenía los ojos abiertos como platos incluso las palmas de sus manos habían chocado contra la superficie de la mesa deshaciendo la característica postura de brazos cruzados común en el, mientras que Mikoto miraba al rubio completamente sorprendida ahora de pie y un poco inclinada hacia la pareja, Deidara se asustó e instintivamente fortaleció el agarre en su mano.

No fue consiente del momento en que la morena había rodeado la mesa, separado con algo de violencia a su hijo y cubierto su cuerpo en un abrazo hasta cierto punto maternal, se quedó quieto sin decir nada hasta que escucho la voz de su suegra a un lado de su oído

_-gracias gracias gracias gracias-_ murmuraba con voz un tanto quebrada

Entonces reacción, volvió a ver a Itachi quien lo miraba sonriendo, lentamente subió su manos a la espalda de la mujer no sabiendo muy bien como actuar

_-a que se han sorprendido he?-_ comento jocosamente el otro rubio logrando romper la tensión que se había creado

Deidara observó como Fugaku sonreía y se acercaba a su primogénito felicitándolo imitando la acción de su mujer aunque de un modo mas reservado, vio a Sasuke y a Naruto acercarse a ellos a compartir el momento mientras el seguía ahí sintiendo la calidez de la madre de su pareja escuchando una y otra vez como le pedía las gracias por algo que aún no comprendía, entonces hizo lo único que le vino a la cabeza, lo único que sentía con más fuerza en esos momentos.

_-no…-_murmuró para ser escuchado por Mikoto_-gracias a usted_

_-a-a mí? Porque?-_ pregunto algo confusa separándose un poco dejando ver su rostro cubierto en lágrimas.

El artista le sonrió y ahora el le abrazo obligándola a escuchar su voz queda, murmuró un par de palabras, Itachi lo veía notando como su madre soltaba a llorar por las palabras de su rubio dejándolo con la incógnita de lo que habrá dicho.

_-quien lo diría…_-comento el mayor_- después de todo si habrá mas sangre Uchiha en la familia_

Deidara lo miró sonriendo sintiendo como se acercaba y separaba suavemente a su mujer para felicitarlo en persona

_-muchas felicidades Deidara, estoy seguro que ambos serán muy buenos padres_

_-gracias Fugaku-san, en verdad no sabe como aprecio sus palabras_

_-y ustedes dos!-_ comento con cierta autoridad señalando a los menores_- mas les vale ser buenos tíos o ya me las pagarán_

_-siiiii!-_respondió con entusiasmo Naruto levantando la mano logrando sacar una mirada entre divertida y avergonzada de Sasuke

_-lo sabia! Era eso!-_gritó repentinamente Mikoto asustando a todos para después volver su atención al rubio artista_- es por eso que te ves distinto!, cansado porque mira que parir un hijo no es cosa fácil y feliz porque serás mamá!_

-_m-mamá?-_soltó entre molesto y divertido el nombrado

_-no puedo creer que nos lo ocultaran niños crueles y despiadados!- _regañaba entre lágrimas y con falso enojo_-cuanto tiempo tienes?...ya fueron al médico a revisiones?..._

Entre risas, felicitaciones, preguntas atropelladas de la mujer y abrazos la noche pasó rápidamente, un "obstáculo" mas había sido librado

…

**Aquí terminamos por hoy, en realidad en un principio no considere meter a los padres Uchiha pero hay algo que quiero incluir en los capítulos finales y para eso necesito a Mikoto XD asi que este capi fue para su aparición.**

**He leído innumerables fics en donde Fugaku es mas terrible que Orochigay y personalmente no creo que sea asi, si bien lo puse en extremo Ooc creo que solo es un padre exigente pero que si esta orgulloso de sus dos retoños XD jajajaja, en fin de igual modo este fic sabía yo que resultaría muy raro desde el momento en que lo pensé, solo eran ideas sueltas pero creo que algo entretenido puede salir, gracias por leer , ya saben estoy abierta a propuestas y porfas no olviden comentar!**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

_-sip…am.. también trae uno de esos…m…y para beber una malteada de chocolate!no! mejor de vainilla!...sip, gracias!_

Deidara terminó la llamada mientras volvía su atención al televisor, era tarde, pasaba de media noche pero hacia días que el insomnio no lo dejaba descansar y como una buena familia el trio con el que vivía lo acompañaba en sus desvelos, aunque por diferentes motivos.

Ese día Sasuke habia ido a la empresa y aún no volvía, hacia unos minutos que Itachi había salido en compañía de Naruto por uno de los antojos nocturnos del artista, al menos tenían suerte de tener el restaurante a su servicio las 24 horas.

Deidara presionaba los botones de control remoto con desgano pasando instintivamente su mano por su levemente abultado vientre cuando escuchó la puerta ser abierta.

_-tan rápido llegarón?...ho eres tu…que tal la oficina?_

Sasuke le miro con el ceño fruncido, unas enormes ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos, el saco negro que hiciera juego con su traje colgaba de su hombro mientras la corbata roja yacía completamente suelta alrededor de su cuello enmarcando la arrugada camisa blanca arremangada de forma descuidada.

_-prefiero no hablar de eso-_ contestó molesto mientras se acercaba botando al suelo su maletín y sentándose de golpe junto al artista.

Deidara lo miro sonriendo con algo de pena, tomo su mano tirando de ella levemente, el moreno lo vio levantando una ceja resistiéndose un poco, el artista arrugó el entrecejo tirando con cierta violencia logrando que el menor cayera en su regazo.

_-que rayos haces?_

El rubio lo golpeo levemente en la cabeza comenzando a acariciar con suavidad sus oscuros cabellos.

_-cállate y relájate-_ contesto algo cortante pero manteniendo la caricia.

Sasuke suspiró derrotado dejándose hacer por su cuñado, sus ojos se cerraron

_-y…que pasó?_

_-Madara no apareció en todo el día…-_escuchó un pequeño gruñido de desaprobación_-...tuve que hacerme cargo de todo-_ bostezó_- y el muy bastardo tenía programado día de entrevistas para cubrir un puesto de mercadotecnia…_-agregó

_-…ya veo…ya nos vengaremos, ahora duerme, lo necesitas_

…

_-no puedo creer que tuvieran malteada… no sabia que la prepararan_

_-no lo hacemos Itachi pero no es difícil, para eso esta el restaurante no?_

_-shhhhhhhhh_

Escucharon provenir de la sala apenas cruzaron la puerta de entrada, extrañados ambos siguieron el ruido encontrando a un Deidara que los miraba molesto con un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio, maneo un poco la cabeza indicándoles que había alguien mas, los recién llegados caminaron rodeando el sofá que les daba la espalda descubriendo al Uchiha menor acurrucado en el mismo con la cabeza sobre las piernas del rubio y completamente dormido.

_-tuvo un pésimo día asi que guarden silencio-_les regaño logrando que sonrieran con cierta burla, esa actitud tan "maternal" era algo nuevo en el artista.

_-que sucedió?-_pregunto Itachi mientras se hincaba frente al menor apartando algunos cabellos que cubrían su rostro

_-dice que Madara no se apreció en todo el día, está bastante molesto...-_pico la mejilla del mayor_-deberías llevarlo a su habitación, si duerme aquí amanecerá adolorido_

Itachi asintió tomando cuidadosamente a su hermano intentando no despertarlo, escucho algunos quejidos y maldiciones dirigidas a su tio entre sueños, se alejó subiendo por las escaleras dejando a ambos rubios juntos.

_-gracias_

_-por que?-_ preguntó el artista algo confundido

_-pues por cuidar al teme, no te conocía esa faceta de "mamá gallina"- _comento con gracia

El rostro de Deidara se coloreo inmediatamente, su ceño se frunció y tomó uno de los cojines que adornaban la sala lanzándolo con fuerza al rostro del menor.

_-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pero que tonterías dices! E-eso…es…cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo!- _gritó atropelladamente

Naruto soltó a reír mientras veía como el mayor se ponía dificultosamente de pie con claras intenciones de callarlo a golpes, arriba el menor de los Uchiha despertaba por el ruido viéndose sobre su suave cama y notando a su lado a su hermano viendo con un gesto de desaprobación a través del umbral de la puerta.

_-aniki?...que pasa?-_preguntó adormilado, escuchando risas y gritos a lo lejos

_-creo que me quedaré sin cuñado- _murmuró sonriendo_- no es nada, tu descansa ottoto_

Debía usar su arma secreta, la malteada de vainilla lo podía todo

…

Despertó muy temprano, ese día le tocaba cubrir turno en la empresa, después del terrible día anterior para su hermano debía aligerar un poco la carga, una vez listo se encaminó a la cocina sintiendo al instante el aroma del desayuno, entró tomando asiento en el pequeño antecomedor a petición del rubio apenas le vio cruzar la puerta.

_-date prisa o llegaras tarde-_ le dijo el artista colocando un plato servido frente a el

_-gracias…aun no despiertan?-_preguntó refiriéndose a sus dos inquilinos

_-no…de Naruto no me sorprende es un completo holgazán pero Sasuke…-_ se puso de pie encaminándose a las escaleras_- ira a despertarlos, no quiero que el desayuno se enfrié_

Subió hasta llegar al corredor, tocó un par de veces la puerta pero al no obtener respuesta entró, se acercó hasta la ventana abriendo la cortina de par en par, se extrañó al no escuchar ninguna queja, volvió hasta la cama inclinándose un poco frente al rubio.

_-hey Naruto…mocoso despierta ya está el desayuno-_se molestó al no ser atendido asi que sin mediar mas le jaló por un pie tirándolo del colchón

_-haaa pero que rayos te pasa?-_ gritó molesto mientras se sobaba el golpe recibido en el trasero

_-trate de despertarte pero no me hacías caso-_ se burló el mayor

_-pero eso no era necesario, dile teme!_

Naruto se volvió pidiendo apoyo el moreno, pero este no respondió, ambos rubios le miraron confundidos, Deidara se acercó tomando asiento en el lugar donde segundos atrás dormía el menor, removió un poco las cobijas que cubrían el otro cuerpo encontrándose con un Uchiha tembloroso y cubierto por una tenue capa de sudor, preocupado tocó su frente sintiendo su elevada temperatura.

_-que? Que pasa?_

_-tiene fiebre…ya decía yo que no se veía muy bien ayer_-se volvió mirando al rubio- _tranquilo estará bien, baja por el botiquín del baño_

Naruto asintió corriendo escaleras abajo, al escuchar las estrepitosas pisadas Itachi se puso de pie topándose con el pequeño escandaloso corriendo en busca de la caja blanca

_-que sucede Naruto?_

_-el teme tiene fiebre, Deidara me mandó a buscar esto- _dijo presuroso ya con el objeto en las manos

Ambos se dirigieron a la alcoba encontrando al artista tendiendo una tela húmeda sobre la frente del moreno.

_-está bien?-_ pregunto algo inquieto el hermano mayor acercándose a la cama- _hablaré a Madara, me quedaré_

_-nada de eso-_ le cortó el rubio- _estará bien, dos somos suficientes para cuidarlo y no quiero que tengas problemas así que te vas a trabajar-_ le regañó

Itachi suspiró resignado, después de todo tenía razón, asintió levemente removiendo un poco los cabellos del menor inconsciente, se despidió de ambos rubios y salió de la casa.

La tarde paso bastante tranquila, a las pocas horas Sasuke despertó sintiéndose mejor aunque ninguno de sus cuidadores le dejo salir de cama, igual no se resistió mucho, pensó que se merecía un buen descanso, ya llegada la tarde el mayor de la casa volvía hasta cierto punto temprano.

_-ya llegue!-_anunció desde la entrada

Deidara que se encontraba en la cocina salió a recibirlo

_-bienvenido…que hace el aquí?-_preguntó en tono molesto al notar a una segunda presencia

_-Deidara sempai! Esa no es forma de recibir al tío de su chibi_

_-nada! Estoy molesto contigo por lo que le hiciste a mi enano!_

_-tu…enano?-_ se preguntó confuso el Uchiha

_-le ha dado por hacerla de mamá con Sasuke y Naruto desde hace unos días-_ le dijo al oído Itachi

_-si! Por tu culpa mi enano azul se enfermó y eso no te lo perdono!- _decía indignado sorprendiéndose incluso el mismo de sus palabras pero hacia días que sentía ese apego por los 2 jóvenes con los que ahora vivía.

_-bueno sempai le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir pero le juro que fue por una buena razón_

Deidara lo miró con recelo al tiempo que veía sonreír a Itachi algo apenado y Madara se daba vuelta saliendo con rapidez por la puerta.

…

_-ya te dije que estoy bien dobe…además tengo algo de hambre_

_-pues por eso te digo, yo pude haberte llevado algo a la cama, no quiero que a la mitad del camino te de una recaída o algo, y luego que hago?_

Naruto bajaba las escaleras sujetando a Sasuke por la cintura con un brazo del mismo rodeándole el cuello sirviéndole de apoyo, el moreno sonreía ante la obstinación del rubio, a decir verdad ya no se sentía nada mal fuera del cansancio normal de toda enfermedad, Deidara realmente sabia tratar a un enfermo, le agradecía internamente sus atenciones y remedios dados durante el día.

Una vez estuvieron abajo no pudieron evitar ver a un Deidara hipeando abrazado al Uchiha mayor, algo confusos se plantaron frente a ellos

_-Deidara? Que pasa?_

_-y que haces tu aquí bastardo?, me pagaras lo que hiciste ayer!_

El rubio se volvió dejando ver una sonrisa y algunos rastros de lágrimas

_-ya lo perdonamos-_ comentó logrando solo confundirlos mas

_-no piensan ayudarme? Esto no se subirá solo_

Al escuchar la voz de Itachi ambos jóvenes miraron hacia la entrada donde le moreno intentaba cargar lo que parecía ser una pequeña cuna de madera con detalles labrados en los bordes

_-lo siento ya te ayudo con eso Ita-kun_

Madara se acercó logrando introducir el mueble a la casa

_-y eso?_

_-Tobi es un buen chico así que se tomó la dificilísima tarea de conseguir la primera cunita de mi sobrinito o sobrinita-_comento con orgullo el mayor_- pero era muuuuuuy difícil!, había muchas y de muchos tamaños y colores… Tobi se confundió mucho pero se decidió por esta… por esto!- _se inclinó señalando un relieve en la cabecera

En el borde había un ave labrada muy similar a las que el artista moldeaba con arcilla en sus tiempos libres, sabia la fascinación del rubio por estos animales, incluso en el estudio tenía una gran cantidad de fotos de distintas especies que había tomado por su paso en la universidad, Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron sorprendidos y algo "molestos" al saber que ya no podrían enfadarse con el mayor, no después de lo contento que había puesto al artista.

**Aquí un capi mas nwn, se que antes adiaba al pequeño bastarde te Sasu pero ya no… no tanto XD jajaja, me gusto poner un "instinto maternal" en Dei, la hormonas hacen todo jajaja, espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente muchas gracias por los comentarios he notado que hay mas y eso me hace enormemente feliz TTwTT porfas sigan asi **

**Por cierto, a partir de aquí ya no tengo, osease que el capi que sigue lo tengo hasta la mitad y es probable que me tarde en subir, porque? Porque se acerca el reto! (Itara ff) y por fin termine uno de mis 2 fics que me tocan TTwTT snif snif, me gusto mucho como quedó, ya veremos que opinan, asi que estén pendientes a inicios de Octubre!**

**Gracias por leer! Rvw?**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Masticaba lentamente, saboreando el dulce de miel de maple que se mezclaba con la suave harina del recién hecho hot cake, había sido un día por demás aburrido, la época de lluvias llegaba y el agua no dejaba de caer fuertemente del cielo.

Hoy era su descanso, Itachi había ido a una junta importante con Madara y Naruto debió salir al restaurante, las lluvias habían sido realmente torrenciales y una parte de la bodega se había inundado, llevaba todo el día a fuera y como Deidara no podía quedarse solo le tocó a él hacerla de niñera, para su sorpresa, y volviendo a ese pensamiento que lo mantenía un tanto entretenido, el rubio le había "consentido" por haberse quedado.

Ya no era nuevo para nadie el apego que tomó el artista para con él y el de aspecto zorruno, aun cuando el mismo lo negara, llevaban gran parte de la tarde viendo televisión cuando un comercial de supermercado anunció los panques, y tras un pequeño comentario de "hace tiempo que no como uno de esos", Deidara se puso de pie y lo llevó de la mano a la cocina solo para complacerlo, alegando claro que a el también se le antojaron.

Ahora estaba recargado en la palma de su mano, masticando lentamente un trozo del dulce pan, el rubio de daba la espalda lavando algunos trastes y tarareando una melodía despreocupadamente, Sasuke sonrió, por un momento recordó aquellos días de su niñez cuando su madre le preparaba el desayuno y esperaba con él en la cocina hasta que hubiese terminado hasta el último pedazo de comida.

Vio al artista cerrar la llave de la tarja y secar sus manos con un pequeño paño, pasó caminado junto a el tomando un trozo de pan de su plato y llevándoselo a la boca.

_-si…definitivamente me quedan muy bien- _comentó con sorna, posando su mano en el hombro del moreno y volviendo a la estancia_- recuerda recoger cuando termines enano_

Sasuke contestó con un extraño gruñido en afirmación apresurándose a terminar, si bien no eran muy "cercanos" siempre se había llevado bien con su cuñado, solían bromear sarcásticamente entre si, no tenían muchas cosas en común, Itachi era una de ellas, escuchó algunos gruñidos de molestia, que pasaron a ser pequeños gritos aumentando cada vez un poco más, no fue hasta que esos gritos tomaron un tono de pánico que se echó a correr con Deidara.

_-hay por dios! Que hizo esa pobre mujer para merecer eso!_

Deidara se retorcía en el sillón tratando inútilmente de levantarse ante el excesivo peso extra con el que cargaba, todo para buscar el control remoto mientras que con una mano medio tapaba sus ojos para que las terribles imágenes en la pantalla no llegaran a ellos.

Sasuke volvió su atención a la televisión horrorizándose al instante con lo transmitido, como era posible que pudieran pasar aquello? Los malditos pixeles no servían de nada, podía verse claramente como una pobre mujer daba a luz, los doctores y enfermeras le gritaba que pujara mientras la dolorida madre gritaba con fuerza sudando y llorando mientras el que parecía el padre sujetaba su mano con fuerzas con el rostro completamente blanco, en cualquier momento caería desmayado, menos mala que se encontraba en un hospital, pensó.

Los constantes gritos desesperados del rubio lo volvieron a la realidad, haciéndolo buscar el remoto por todas partes.

_-apagalo, apagalooooooo!, hay por dios!_

El moreno se agacho encontrando el tan preciado objeto bajo el sillón y después de levantarse y golpearse la cabeza por fin la televisión se apagó, la estancia se quedó en silencio y soltó un suspiro más tranquilo, después de ver eso quería mucho más a su madre, se levantó sobando su cabeza pero al voltear al artista este se encontraba completamente quieto, sus ojos estaban extremadamente abiertos perdidos en la negrura de la pantalla, como esperando que las "crueles" imágenes de nuevo aparecieran, su cuerpo temblaba levemente mientras sus puños se aferraban al borde de su asiento.

_-Deidara? E-estas bien?-_ preguntó acercándose e inclinándose frente a el apoyando sus manos en las rodillas del mayor tratando de que lo notara

_-y-yo…-_parpadeó dando su atención al menor_- mierda eso fue horrible!-_ soltó dramáticamente abrazando inconscientemente su abultado vientre

_-tranquilo si, ya hablaste con Tsunade de eso y sabes que las cosas no serán así, vale?_-el rubio asintió repetidamente intentando tranquilizarte_- no puedes entrar en crisis ahora o Itachi me matará_-bromeó

_-yo…necesito ir al baño-_ el rubio se levantó con su ayuda aun algo ido, subiendo por las escaleras.

A los pocos segundos se escuchó como azotaban una puerta, Sasuke se dejó caer el en sillón echando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver el techo, escuchó algunos pasos en la planta alta durante varios minutos, Deidara debía seguir nervioso, el sonido de su móvil llamó su atención.

_-Teme!-_le gritaron al otro lado de la línea

_-Dobe! no grites me dejaras sordo!- _le regañó separando un poco la bocina de su oído

_-lo siento, oye la lluvia está terrible!, ero-senin dice que no es seguro salir, incluso escuche que muchos lugares se inundaron!_

_-lo se, lo escuché hace un rato en las noticias…entonces? Te quedaras con tu abuelo?_

_-aaaaaa, no quisiera, odio las tormentas, pero supongo que no tengo opción_-suspiró con pesadez- _regresaré mañana en cuanto pueda vale?_

_-ok, es mejor que no te arriesgues solo no causes problemas a Jiraiya-_se burló

_-claro que no teme!... bueno cuidas bien a Dei, nos vemos mañana, bye bye!_

El moreno no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando la llamada había sido cortada, estaba por dejar el aparato sobre la mesilla frente a él cuándo de nueva cuenta sonó.

…

Deidara caminaba de un lado a otro, no podía sacar esas horribles imágenes de su cabeza aun cuando sabía que eso era bilógicamente imposible que le sucediera a él, él tendría una pacífica y anestesiada cesárea, sin dolor y completamente drogado, sí, eso era lo que deseaba más que nada en el mundo, un parto programado en el que no tuviera conciencia de absolutamente nada de lo que ocurriera hasta el momento en que tuviera a su pequeño _"bicho"*_ entre sus brazos.

Frotó sus manos con insistencia y agitó los hombros repetidas veces como desestresándose, miró por la ventana molesto al ver que la lluvia no parecía ceder, sin más se adentró en el cuarto de baño dispuesto a prepararse para una cálida ducha, después iría a dormir, no había nada mejor que hacer después de todo y necesitaba descansar.

No era bueno para eso, el dejar su mente en blanco y relajarse no era lo suyo, siempre tenía algo por lo que preocuparse, si no era porque Itachi debía ir a trabajar era porque Sasuke debía ir o porque Naruto debía volver a restaurante, odiaba admitirlo pero no podía evitar querer a los tres ahí, con él, no por las atenciones que le daban o los esfuerzos que hacían para que todo lo que estaba pasando le fuera más llevadero, pero tan solo los gritos, las peleas entre los dos menores con Itachi interviniendo y siendo accidentalmente golpeado en más de una ocasión…no podía más que sentirse en su hogar.

Suspiró sintiendo el vapor de la bañera esparcirse, con algo de trabajo salió de ahí y terminó de asearse, caminó hasta estar sentado en su cama mirando por la ventana mientras secaba su largo cabello, escucho dos Teques a la puerta y después el rechinido de esta abrirse lentamente, se volvió encontrando al moreno levemente asomado por esta.

_-Puedo pasar?-_preguntó quedamente adentrándose en la alcoba ante el cabeceo afirmativo del mayor_- hablaron…el dobe y mi hermano-_ tomo asiento frente al artista- _dicen que la tormenta bloqueó algunas avenidas y es más seguro no salir, Naruto se quedará con su abuelo y mi aniki con Madara_

_-ya veo…-_sabía que era lo mejor pero no pudo evitar entristecerse un poco_- está bien- _se acomodó para poder recostarse_- es tarde, necesitas algo antes de que me duerma?_

_-claro que no, descansa-_ se encaminó a la puerta_- buenas noches rubia_

_-buenas noches enano_

La noche no pudo parecer más larga, los relámpagos hacían eco en las pareces, el granizo chocaba con fuerza en el tejado provocando un molesto golpeteo, eran cerca de las 10 cuando Sasuke por fin se decidió a subir a su alcoba, había intentado de todo para no aburrirse y que la señal del cable se cortara "inexplicablemente" no ayudaba en nada, por fin se preparó para seguir los pasos del artista, un trueno más, una vuelta incomoda sobre las sabanas, si atención se perdió en los números rojos del reloj junto a su almohada, bufó molesto, no tenía nada de sueño, otro relámpago, la brillante luz azulada ilumino por completo la habitación y un fuerte chasquido retumbó en la casa, el destello rojizo de su despertador desapareció, por fin la energía eléctrica había cedido ante las fuerzas de la naturaleza.

Giro sobre la cama en completa oscuridad, en verdad no tenía sueño, una corriente fría recorrió su cuerpo y se acurrucó intentando mantener algo de calor, hacía frío, el ambiente estaba húmedo y ahora no había luz, incluso el estruendo lo había asustado un poco…¿y si también despertó a Deidara?...¿y si el chasquido de la pastilla eléctrica lo asusto?, que tal que se hubiese parado hace unos minutos, justo cuando la luz se fue, Deidara pudo caer y lastimarse opacándose el sonido por la lluvia.

Completamente alarmado por sus suposiciones salió dela cama de un salto, recorrió el pasillo hasta llegara a la habitación de su cuñado, estaba por tocar la puerta pero pensó en lo tarde que era, con el mayor sigilo que pudo giró la perilla asomando la cabeza.

Para su sorpresa el mayor esta de costado mirando justamente hacia la puerta cubierto por un más de cobijas, el ojiazul parpadeó un poco al verlo.

_-yo…-_entonces pensó en lo tonto que fue_-am…la luz se fue, pensé que necesitarías algo_

Deidara lo miró unos segundos, sus atención se paseó por la oscura habitación, era de noche, tarde, era cierto que no había luz, pero porque la necesitaría si se suponía que debía estar dormido, sonrió sintiendo "ternura" por la acción del menor y sin decir nada levantó las cobijas indicándole mudamente que se acercara, el Uchiha dudo un momento pero sin más le siguió recostándose junto a el, ambos boca arriba tan solo observando el techo y las sombras que los truenos formaban en el.

Era una escena un tanto extraña, pasaban los minutos y ninguno parecía poder dormir, se movían un poco y suspiraban de vez en cuando pero no mas, hasta que Deidara soltó un gruñido de molestia y Sasuke lo recordó, rápidamente se puso de pié adentrándose al baño, el rubio lo siguió con la mirada sin preocuparse, escuchó algunos golpes de puertas y el agua correr de la llave en el lavamanos, lo que estuviese haciendo debía ser complicado sin luz, cerró los ojos un momento esperando que algo de sueño le llegase de la nada.

Pareció mucho tiempo, sonrió imperceptiblemente al sentir que la inconciencia por fin lo alcanzaba pero un repentino y cálido peso sobre su vientre lo hizo abrir su ojos algo asustado.

_-tranquilo soy yo_

Deidara levantó un poco la cabeza, notando como el moreno colocaba sobre él una compresa de agua tibia y acomodaba un par de almohadas a sus costados como creando un pequeño fuerte en torno a su cuerpo, lo miro confundido.

_-Itachi…él dijo que esto te ayudaba a dormir cuando estabas preocupado-_ se explicó sin ser consciente de lo considerado de sus acciones

El artista le vio acomodar con esmero la tela sobre él, procurando que no quedara un solo hueco por el que entrara alguna corriente de aire, tocó el plástico midiendo que la temperatura no disminuyera demasiado y tras suspirar en alivio volvió a recostarse junto al mayor, en verdad que había sido inconsciente, Deidara sonrió ante el instintivo gesto, estiró su mano hasta toparse con la de Sasuke y la jaló para colocarla sobre su abultado estomago justo a un lado del plástico de agua, el moreno se irguió un poco confundido pero el rubio mantenía los ojos cerrados.

_-esto también me ayuda-_ justificó sonriendo_- solo duérmete si?, mi bicho te lo agradecerá_

_-pensé que Itachi te dijo que no lo llamaras así_

_-es mío…_-bostezó_-…y le puedo decir como quiera_

El Uchiha sonrió siguiéndole el juego, después de todo parecía que ahora si estaba un poco cansado.

…

No podía creerlo ahora si había sol, todo el maldito día de ayer lloviendo a cantaros, la noche un completo caos, incluso un par de horas antes de salir, seguía lloviendo y por fin, ahora que pensaba llegara a su casa y acurrucarse cómodamente con su rubio el maldito sol salía como burlándose de él.

Hacia tanto que no pasaba una noche tan mala como esa, jamás volvería a hacer caso a Madara y sus estúpidos "ven Itachi-san compartamos mi cama, así no tendremos frio", estúpido Tobi y sus estúpidas ideas con su estúpida cama y su estúpida incapacidad para dormir quieto, aun sentía las patadas en sus piernas y golpes en su cuerpo, al menos había despertado en el suelo y no bajo su hiperactivo familiar.

Estaba a unos pasos de la entrada de su casa cuando por el camino contrario venía su cuñado en igual o peores condiciones que el, hasta podía pasar como su hermano perdido por la profundas ojeras con las que se cargaba.

_-Itachi? Que haces afuera?-_ le preguntó inocentemente tratando acomodar un poco su desaliñado aspecto

_-dormí en casa de Madara, la lluvia bloqueó la intersección del centro, y tú?-_devolvió la pregunta mientras le invitaba a entrar

_-igual, no pude salir del restaurante hasta tarde ero-senin me invitó a dormir_-bostezó- _consejo, jamás pero jamás aceptes una invitación suya, lo tomara como aceptación de fiesta y se pasara toda la noche bebiendo y platicando de sus viajes_

Itachi rió ante el comentario dejando sus cosas en la sala, no se escuchaba ruido, si bien era temprano sabía que últimamente Deidara se levantaba por sus antojos matutinos, acompañado del menor subió las escaleras tocando un par de veces antes de entrar a su habitación.

La imagen ahí adentro era inmejorable, incuso Naruto se asomó sobré su hombro sonriendo y colgándose de brazo murmurando cosas como _"tómales una foto, pooooorfas"_, Deidara estaba boca arriba con una mano sobre su vientre y la otra extendida sobre la almohada de junto, su cabeza ladeada parecía aspirar el aroma de la oscura cabellera de menor, ante la falta de apoyo Sasuke dormía plácidamente sobre el brazo estirado del artista completamente hecho un ovillo aun con la palma de su mano acompañando la de su cuñado sobre el abultamiento de su cuerpo.

Ambos parecían cansados y aunque algunas cobijas yacían colgando hasta el piso el espacio restante en la cama parecía tan cómodo, Itachi y Naruto se miraron por unos segundos, se quitaron los zapatos y sin hacer mucho ruido subieron al colchón tratando de acomodarse lo mejor posible en los espacios vacíos, gracias que al rubio mayor le gustaran las camas grandes y gozaran de una cómoda queen size.

Las horas pasaron rápido, aun se notaba un cielo nublado más unos cuantos rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, Deidara sintió un poco de calor y unos pequeños golpeteos en su estómago le hicieron saber que su bicho pedía atención, abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo su cuerpo un poco entumido, parpadeo un par de veces tratando de ubicarse una vez pudo enfocar, su cabeza se topó con la revuelta cabellera de Sasuke, arrugó un poco la nariz por las cosquillas que la cercanía le causaba e intentó alejarse un poco pero un gran peso se lo impedía, un peso mucho mayor al de su gran barriga.

Estiró su cabeza sobre las cobijas encontrando a Itachi recostado en sus piernas abrazando de una manera "contorsionada" su vientre y a Naruto desparramado con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cadera del menor de los hermanos que parecía no haberse movido mucho durante la noche ya que seguía de costado hacia el con la piernas encogidas hacia su pecho.

Guardó silencio escuchando las tranquilas respiraciones de cada uno, se sentía incómodo pero no quería deshacer eso, era demasiado…placentero, pensó que podía estar todo el día así hasta que en un movimiento descuidado el Uzumaki se giró cayendo de la cama arrastrando medio cuerpo de Sasuke con el, los reclamos no se hicieron esperar, Itachi despertó alertado ente los gritos y la tranquilidad se rompió.

Ahora miraba a los menores intentando estrangularse y a su compañero tratando de separarlos, una molestia creciente lo invadió y en un intento de que la vena que brotaba en su frente no estallara él se adelantó.

-_callados!_

El trió lo miro asustado, Deidara extendió ambos brazos con el ceño fruncido, pidiendo mudamente que se acercaran y aun cuando estaba muertos de miedo obedecieron, claramente ninguno fue consciente del momento en que el rubio los abrazo obligándolos a volver a la cama, se retorció tratando de tener a cada uno como un enorme muñeco de peluche junto a su cuerpo y cerró los ojos dispuesto a continuar con cómodo descanso, más les valía a ninguno moverse de donde se encontraban o sabían lo que les esperaba.

…

**w haaa cielos! Este capi ni lo tenía pensado, me vino con uno de sus comentarios (****tsubasa, gracias por tu coment en el capi anterior nwn), en realidad me gusto bastante, creo que el final será algo dramático asi que quiero meter un poco de humor antes de eso XD**

***bicho: bueno cuando mi sobrino estaba por nacer y no sabían si seria niño o niña le decíamos bicho, asi que digamos que es un referencia un tanto personal que quise incluir, de hecho hasta la fecha es mi bicho y lo adoro con todo mi corazón! w**

**Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar!**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Se llevó otra palomita cubierta de picante a la boca mientras su vista volvía a la derecha una vez más, los gritos no disminuían pero parecía que por fin se había acostumbrado a tal escándalo, la aguda voz del rubio lo hizo virar a la izquierda, de nuevo, otra palomita, como si de un juego de tenis se tratase su cello giraba de un lado a otro sin perder la atención en su entretenimiento.

El teléfono sonó y él estaba muy lejos, vio al par esperando que hiciesen una pausa pero el aparato seguía sonando, resignado se puso como pudo de pie y dejando el bol de palomitas sobre la mesa salió en dirección al constante sonido, apenas presionó el botón de respuesta la voz de su amigo jashinista lo recibió a todo pulmón.

Tomo asiento en una de las sillas del comedor girándola para seguir disfrutando del espectáculo y golpeándose mentalmente por haber dejado las palomitas tan lejos de él, no se volvería a levantar, era demasiado esfuerzo.

_-porque demonios se oye tanto ruido?-_ Hidan preguntó molesto, apenas y podía escuchar a su rubio amigo

_-Sasuke y Naruto-_ contestó con simpleza, suspirando con cansancio

_-joder…que esos malditos enanos no se cansan de pelear?_

_-jaja pero si tu…_-se burló observando como la discusión tomaba rumbos más acalorados

_-si serás…oye rubia, salgamos a hacer algo, estoy aburrido_

_-y yo que culpa tengo?_

_-ya… no jodas, aunque sea por un café o algo, Kaku no está y no sé qué hacer_

_-no se…-_dudó- _Itachi no está y no debería de salir estas semanas- _se escuchó un agudo crujido cuando un florero chocó contra el piso

_-y es mejor estar ahí mientras esos dos bastados destrozan tu casa?_

_-al menos me divierto cuando Ita los regaña…hoo!-_Naruto dio una bofetada a Sasuke

_-que…que paso?_

_-hoo mierda!-_Sasuke acorralo al rubio contra la pared

_-que? Rubia que pasa?-_pregunto alarmado mientras escuchaba a su amigo quejarse y maldecir

Naruto se resistió pero en un movimiento inesperado el moreno lo tiró en la alfombra posicionándose sobre el, lo gritos no dejaban de escucharse ahora acompañados de forcejeos y golpes que pasaron a ser roces, caricias, besos, Deidara no podía creerlo, sus ojos estaban abiertos a mas no poder.

_-mierda! Se van a coger frente a mi!-_escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa al otro lado de la línea- _te veo en el parque en 5 minutos idiota y más te vale darte prisa!-_ y sin mas cortó la llamada saliendo a toda prisa de su hogar.

…

Hidan no dejaba de reír, tan fuerte que incluso algunos transeúntes voltearon a verlo a el y a su compañero, ambos caminaban lentamente por el parque, no tenía mucho que se habían encontrado pero el rubio no tardo en jalarlo y obligarlo a que se moviera, necesitaba distraerse, nota mental: _"ver a Naruto y Sasuke pelear acababa de perder por completo toda gracia"._

_-deja de burlarte, no tienes idea de lo traumatizante que es_-se quejó deteniendo sus pasos y mirando al alvino con reproche, suspiro alejando suavemente algunos mechones de cabello sobre su rostro_-mierda…_

_-lo siento joder, pero no pensé que esos enanos fueran tan am… así jajaja-_notó el semblante agotado de su amigo_- quieres sentarte rubia?-_ tomó su mano sin esperar respuesta sentándolo en una pequeña banca junto al sendero.

_-rayos, ahora como volveré?, no quiero entrar y verlos follando en medio de mi sala_

Hidan sonrió desparramando su cuerpo en la banca, las lluvias habían cedido un poco en esos días pero el frio era terrible, se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio tan solo viendo la vida pasar frente a sus ojos, Deidara suspiró echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras frotaba sus brazos con insistencia en un intento de mantener el calor.

_-mierda rubia, debiste traer algo más para taparte, está helando- _le reprendió el alvino deshaciéndose de su bufanda y pasándola por el cuello de su amigo.

_-gracias-_tiritó_- pero hacer eso implicaba regresar a mi habitación y ambos sabemos que eso no iba a ocurrir…mierda hace frio!_

_-espera aquí vale?-_ le sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba un par de pasos_- iré por un par de cafés ya vuelvo_

El rubio lo vio alejarse tan solo unos metros a una pequeña cafetería que estaba cruzando la calle, podía ver perfectamente las acciones del más alto, guiñó un ojo con molestia al sentir un pequeño pero intenso golpe en su vientre.

_-hey! Tranquilo bicho yo también tengo frio_

Respiró pausadamente esperando a que la molestia pasara pero un nuevo golpe lo hizo doblarse un poco, entonces el pánico lo invadió, si bien sabía que aún faltaban un par de meses para la fecha promedio del parto no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, trabajosamente se puso de pie pero sus piernas se doblaron haciéndolo caer, frente a el su amigo volvía con dos vasos en las manos pero mirando hacia atrás como si hubiese olvidado algo.

_-Hidan!-_le gritó pero el otro tan solo apresuro más el paso sin mirarlo, completamente distraído_- Hidan! Maldita sea!_

_-ya voy ya voy, joder rubia no tienes por qué gritar-_ rezongó aun de espaldas_- oye creo que en la tienda de al lado estaba…_

No fue capaz de terminar, Deidara estaba de rodillas en el piso sosteniéndose de la orilla de la banca con los ojos acuosos y temblando levemente, aventó el par de vasos y se arrojó en su ayuda.

_-mierda! Que pasa rubia?, estas bien?_

_-te parece que estoy bien?-_chilló jalando al otro del cuello de su abrigo

_-ok, ok! Tranquilo, donde te duele?_

_-n-no se…no es como dolor…es raro…-_ contesto confundido y asustado

_-bien…quieres vallamos al hospital?_

Deidara se lo pensó unos segundos, temía ese momento, temía enormemente pisar el hospital de nuevo pero tras una nueva molestia asintió repetidamente, lo que sucediera después de eso se lo dejaba al tiempo.

…

Estaba molido, completamente agotado, parecía que su trabajo aumentaba y aún cundo estaba de vuelta relativamente temprano, lo ajetreado del día lo tenía cansado tanto física como mentalmente, no había cruzado el porche cuando notó el silencio, un muy sospechoso silencio, no era que lo deseara pero para cuando llegaba un sin fin de gritos, risas o insultos inundaban la calle, pero no había nada.

Con cansancio se decidió a entrar, con el rutinario _"ya vine" _cruzó la puerta buscando con la mirada, en la cocina, nadie, paso a la estancia y nadie aunque notó restos de cerámica en el suelo y el tapete central algo movido, estaba por subir las escaleras cuando vio a su hermano y a su rubio cuñado bajar por estas, sonriendo y dando muestras de cariño fugaces con caricias y besos, de no ser porque estaba muy cansado Itachi habría vomitado ahí mismo ante la escena y no porque fuera eso o por que estuviese en contra, es decir, el mismo adoraba a su artista, sino por el apocalíptico y drástico cambio de humores que tenían siempre ese par, era más de esperar encontrarlos golpeándose que eso.

Carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención notando que conforme más miraba a su alrededor más desastre había, no solo la alfombra o la cerámica, algunas sillas se veían en el suelo, un cuadro que antes colgaba del muro ahora reposaba a sus pies.

_-quiero pensar que fue un terremoto y no alguna de sus obscenidades-_ soltó con ironía mientras se tiraba en uno de los sillones_-… y Dei? Como paso el día?_

Ante la pregunta los dos menores se miraron asustados, hacía horas que no veían al rubio y de no ser por Itachi ni lo habrían notado, el mayor temió el ver sus reacciones

_-pregunte por Deidara-_ repitió entre molesto y preocupado mientras se ponía de pie frente a ambos_- en donde esta?_

_-n-no esta en su habitación?-_ dijo dudoso el menor

_-em… si! Debe estar descansando, eso!-_ secundó Sasuke, comenzando a subir por las escaleras_-yo…iré a ver si necesita algo_

_-no puedo creer que no sepan donde esta Deidara!-_ gritó molesto el Uchiha dando vueltas_- se supone que está a su cuidado, con que confianza me iré a trabajar si no cumplen con su parte?-_ Sasuke bajo corriendo asustado al no encontrar a su cuñado, Itachi captó el mensaje tan solo estuvo frente a el_- no! Saben que? Es mi culpa!, no es su responsabilidad, es mía y jamás debí aceptar su ayuda!-_ los menores se veían angustiados, sin saber cómo responder_- es mi culpa! Mierda!, no debería estar afuera con este clima y a estas alturas de su embarazo…._

Itachi caminaba en círculos murmurando y hablando más para si, estaba cansado y su estado no le permitía pensar con claridad, se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la entrada cuando su móvil sonó, sin ver el número contestó.

_-qué?...espera!...si, tranquilo Hidan, que?...-_ Sasuke y Naruto solo observaban, mientras el mayor se colocaba su abrigo y tomaba las llaves de su auto- _en dónde están?...ok, hace cuanto que paso?...tranquilo voy en camino vale?, muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos_ _en un minuto._

_-aniki?...que…?_-la voz de Itachi lo cortó

_-Deidara está en el hospital con Hidan_

_-nosotros vamos contigo!-_ se apresuró el rubio

_-No!-_ los otros saltaron un poco_- ustedes se quedan a limpiar… ya hicieron suficiente por hoy_

Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía se volvió cerrando la puerta al salir, ya habría tiempo para arreglar las cosas con ese par, condujo deprisa llegando en tiempo record a la clínica, bajó corriendo encontrando a unos pasos a Hidan sentado en la pequeña sala de esperas.

_-Uchiha!-_ el alvino se puso de pie de inmediato_- lo siento!, en verdad que lo siento joder! No era mi intención!_

_-tranquilo Hidan, porque lo sientes, que paso?_ –intentó calmarlo obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo

_-no lo sé, solo lo invité a caminar, ya sabes Kaku no ha estado estos días y quería hacer algo-_ suspiró frustrado_- solo estuvimos unos minutos en el parque lo juro joder! Y de la nada se sintió mal, no supe que hacer y lo traque aquí-_ miró al moreno con arrepentimiento, tanto, que incluso lo sorprendió.

_-tranquilo no es tu culpa, vale?...te han dicho algo?-_ sonrió sabiendo que las cosas no estaban tan mal, si Deidara se dejó llevar al hospital seguro era porque lo que fuese que pasaba no quería que llegara a más.

_-no… solo se lo llevaron y ni una maldita enfermera me ha dicho nada_

En ese instante una de las puertas se abrió quedando en el marco la doctora, Tsunade estaba de pie en el umbral mirando hacia el interior del consultorio murmurando algunas cosas y sonriendo levemente, se adelantó un par de pasos hasta llegar con los dos chicos.

_-Uchiha, llegaste rápido-_ sonrió, se volvió mirando al alvino_- y tu, hiciste bien en traerlo_

_-cómo está?_

_-estará bien, solo necesita tomar uno de estos cada 6 horas-_ le tendió un frasco con medicamento_- solo si persisten las molestas vale?_

_-y donde está la rubia?, lo hospitalizaron?_

Tras las palabras de Hidan el rubio salió detrás de la mujer con la mirada baja y sobando con insistencia su estómago, inmediatamente Itachi se fue contra el inspeccionándolo con la mirada.

_-Dei estas bien?-_el otro asintió y el moreno se volvió interrogante a la doctora

_-no se preocupen no fue nada grave, en algunas etapas del embarazo ocurren este tipo de contracciones, el bebé intenta acomodarse y suele presionar algunos puntos internos en el cuerpo de la "madre", algunas veces tiene mal tino y causa molestias pero pasaran en unos días-_ palmeó la espalda del rubio en apoyo_- digamos que tu pequeño te prepara para lo que viene, solo fueron algunas leves contracciones_

_-leves?-_ Deidara alzó la mirada con los ojos llorosos hacia la de bata blanca_- ya quiero verla a usted con esas "leves contracciones"!_

Los tres rieron ante su reacción, al menos sabían que no había pasado nada grave, el Uchiha lo acunó en sus brazos al ver el inminente llanto que se avecinaba, tras algunas recomendaciones y una disculpa Tsunade se retiró dejándolos solos en el pasillo.

Deidara se mantenía en silenció aun en brazos de Itachi, se sentía estúpido y débil, en verdad se había asustado y solo había logrado preocupar a su pareja y Hidan, el alvino cruzó sus pensamientos y lentamente se desprendió del abrazo del moreno para acercarse a su amigo.

_-lo siento mucho Hidan no era mi intención…lamento las molestias_- se disculpó realmente apenado, aún recordaba los gritos que le había soltado en el parque y camino al hospital.

_-jejej pero que cosas dices rubia?, no ha sido nada-_ la pareja sonrió y el sonido grave de tripas inundó el pasillo_- am… invítame a comer y quedamos a mano-_ comentó un tanto apenado.

_-vamos a casa-_ Deidara sonrió tomando de la mano a cada uno-_ les prepararé lo que gusten_

Itachi suspiro aliviado siguiendo al par, claro que no permitiría que su compañero se esforzara, él también estaba agotado pero era en esos casos en los que debía ser fuerte y cuidar de él, así como cuidó por tantos años de su hermano…su pequeño hermano…. Estaban justo frente al automóvil cuando se detuvo de golpe con los ojos sumamente abiertos.

_-Itachi?, que sucede?-_ preguntó curioso el artista

El moreno sonrió nervioso, en verdad que ahora sentía que había exagerado, ya tenía frente a él la imagen de su pobre ottoto acompañado de Naruto, ambos nerviosos y arrepentidos.

_-creo que mejor pasamos por algo para llevar, que tal ramen y sopa de tomate?_

_-que les hiciste?...am…hicimos?_

El rubio lo conocía y no por nada había sugerido justo esos platillos, algo le decía que el tenía "mucha" de la culpa de lo que sucedia.

…

**Holas! Lamento mucho la demora u.u por fin cumpli con mi participación en el reto asi que pude seguir con lo que tenia pendiente wiiiiiiiiiiiii jejej, en realidad este fue un capi un tanto de relleno, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para dar aire a los capis que siguen, en compensación en el prox capi viene algo de lime, si me inspiro kisas lemon XD, gracias por leer nwn**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

_-Hola Konan, como estas?...bien gracias….hoy tuvo día libre…si…si claro…oye, quería pedirte un favor…tienes tiempo?...si solo necesito algunos consejos…no, no es necesario que vengas por mi, donde te veo?...jajajaj ok, bueno te espero entonces, gracias eres un ángel, hasta pronto…._

Deidara despegó el auricular de su oído bajando el aparato, observándolo sin prestar real atención a algo, su mente tenia otras cosas rondándolo desde hace unos días y solo pensó en su amiga peli azul esperando obtener algo de ayuda.

_-Dei?... estas bien?-_pregunto Itachi, saliendo del baño secando su largo cabello con una toalla blanca

El menor suspiró, sabía que era algo tonto y quizás producto de esos malditos cambios de humor que se cargaba, sin embargo no quería preocuparlo, se volvió sonriendo en un intento de restar importancia al asunto.

_-no es nada… saldré con Konan a tomar algo- _anunció poniéndose de pie, pasando junto al moreno_- prepararías la cena? No se cuánto me tarde en volver_

_-claro…se te antoja algo en especial?-_pregunto algo extrañado, había notado algo evasivo al rubio desde hace algunos días, pero no quería molestarlo

_-lo que gustes esta bien-_ se volvió despidiéndose del Uchiha con un corto beso-_nos vemos mas tarde-_ completó al escuchar el timbre de la puerta

…

_-gracias por venir, en verdad no pensé en otra persona a quien recurrir_

_-no te preocupes Dei para eso somos amigos no?...y hablando de eso, porque no hablaste con Sasori?, digo, pensé que se contaban todo, son los mejores amigos_

_-bueno…los consejos que necesito no son precisamente de los que le puedo pedir a el, además sigue molesto porque según el dejé que Tobi comprara la cuna, él la quería hacer jeje_

El artista se sentía algo apenado, miro distraídamente por la ventana de la pequeña cafetería donde se encontraban para después dar un sorbo a su capuchino, Konan esperó paciente sonriendo teniendo una vaga idea de la preocupación de su amigo

_-el tiempo pasa rápido no?-_comentó la chica obteniendo la atención de su compañero- _cuanto tiempo tienes?_

Deidara llevó instintivamente su mano libre hacia su vientre sonriendo y acariciándolo levemente

_-siete meses con tres semanas y seis días…bueno desde que recibí la noticia…deben ser un par de semanas mas_

Konan rió ante la específica respuesta, realmente le emocionaba ver el estado de su amigo, ella siempre había deseado una familia y tras recibir la noticia del rubio solo esperaba tener pronto la oportunidad de formar la suya propia.

_-Konan-_ le llamó_- se que… puede que suene estúpido y….bueno nunca había sido algo que me preocupara pero- _hizo una pausa pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras_- cuando esto empezó sabía que algunas cosas cambiarían…en mi…en mi cuerpo-_ su rostro se tiño de rojo-_no es que no este agradecido con todo esto, no me malinterpretes pero…hace unos días que he evadido un poco a Itachi, no se si lo ha notado pero…._

_-entiendo Dei-_ le sonrió-_estas preocupado por tu apariencia_- el rubio frunció el ceño completamente avergonzado- _es normal, pero créeme, jamás te había visto mas radiante_

_-eso dices porque eres mujer y eres mi amiga- _contesto "molesto"

_-claro que no, pero mira si de algo te sirve podemos ir a comprar algunas cosas, es normal que tus pies se hinchen algunas veces, tu piel se estira y es normal que te duela y se reseque y…_

_-hey hey hey! Como sabes que eso me pasa?_

_-hay Dei no tienes idea de como te envidio_

La peliazul le sonrió tomando con suavidad su mano mientras Deidara la miraba confundido.

…

_-ya llegue!_

_-estamos en la cocina teme!_

Sasuke se despojó de su abrigo colgándolo en el perchero junto a la entrada, se encaminó hacia donde la voz del rubio le llamo viendo al instante a su hermano preparando la comida y a Naruto tendiendo los trastes en la mesa.

_-llegas temprano ottoto_

_-termine mis pendiente y me di a la fuga-_contestó con naturalidad haciendo reir a los presentes_- y la rubia?_

_-salió con Konan no debe tardar_

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de nuevo, escucharon la voz del rubio mayor despidiéndose y el golpe sordo de a madera al ser de nuevo cerrada la puerta, un par de pasos y Deidara apareció frente a ellos cargando algunas bolsas de compras.

_-que crees que haces no puedes cargar!-_ le regaño su cuñado quien estaba mas cerca quitándole las envolturas de las manos pero el mayor se resistió

_-no es nada y no pesan-_ contestó con el ceño fruncido para después mirar a su pareja- _y tu…te veo arriba-_ se volvió hacia las escaleras_-ahora-_ aclaró

El trio se vio confundido, Itachi dejo la cena a los menores y deshaciéndose del mandil azul que rodeaba su torso se encaminó con el artista, al llegar a su habitación lo encontró sentado en la cama dándole la espalda y revolviendo algunas cosas en las bolsas que anteriormente su hermano había intentado quitarle.

_-sucede algo?-_preguntó dudoso sin recibir respuesta, se acercó tomando asiento junto a el haciendo que detuviera sus movimientos

_-yo…_

El rubio pareció dudar, su boca se abría y cerraba sin emitir palabra alguna, se volvió botando las bolsas al suelo y mirando con seriedad al mayor, respiro profundamente y en un movimiento algo brusco, que incluso sorprendió al moreno, se despojó de su camisa seguido de intentar desabrochar sus pantalones pero Itachi lo detuvo apenas vio la dirección de sus manos

_-que haces?_

_-yo…te molesta verdad?_

El Uchiha lo miro confundido sin entender realmente a lo que el otro se refería, notó como bajó su mirada y se apresuró a levantarle el rostro

_-que es lo que me molesta Dei?_

_-esto_-señaló el costado de su abultado vientre

_-…que te quitaras la camisa?_

_-no! Esto! Que no lo ves?-_señalo de nuevo exasperado haciendo que su compañero se inclinara observando lo que señalaba con su dedo

_-tu dedo?_

_-haaaaggg! No! Estrías!eso es lo que hay ahí!_

Itachi sonrió volviendo su mirada a los azules ojos

-_pero si es una rayita de nada, ni siquiera se ve-_ le dijo acercándose a tocar la piel del menor pero el otro se alejó molesto- _porque me molestaría algo asi?-_ se acercó aún con la resistencia y negativa-_Dei…no me importan esas cosas, eres hermoso…igual que siempre_- le sonrió

_-no digas esas cosas… y si se ven_-desvió la mirada apenado

-_es por eso que me has evadido estos días?_

El artista se puso nervioso y su sonrojo aumentó, en verdad no creía haber sido tan obvio

_-no es lo que piensas…estoy feliz y todo pero…no estoy "presentable" para…tu sabes_- comento tartamudeando

Itachi lo abrazó y besó suavemente sus labios sintiendo un poco de resistencia al principio, bajó sus manos por el abdomen del otro notando como este intentaba detenerlo

_-no digas tonterías vale?, siempre estarás perfecto para "tu sabes"-_ respondió usando sus palabras

Deidara se perdió en su mirada sintiendo como el otro sujetaba sus muñecas obligándolo a recostarse en el colchón, lo vio hincarse en la cama posicionándose justo sobre el y como si se tratara de cámara lenta lo sintió inclinarse, entonces reaccionó.

_-no! Espera!-_ le gritó removiéndose exageradamente arrastrándose hasta quedar sentado recargado en la cabecera, el moreno lo observó entre confundido y divertido_- no podemos….yo…no sé si sea buena idea, no quiero hacerle daño-_ se justificó encogiendo sus piernas y abrazando su abultado abdomen.

Itachi se acercó sonriendo levemente, tomo sus manos entrelazando sus dedos y se sentó junto a el manteniendo la mirada fija en su acongojado gesto.

_-no le haremos daño vale?...si tenemos cuidado todo estará bien-_ le sonrió- _pero igual si prefieres podemos dejarlo para después_- se acercó y besó su frente en un gesto reconfortante.

_-como sabes que no pasará nada?_

_-crees que pasaría todo esto contigo sin estar informado?-_ señaló un pequeño estante junto a su mesa de noche en donde se podía ver cantidad de libros sobre maternidad, el rubio frunció el ceño- _sé que no es lo mismo contigo pero las dudas que surgieron me las respondió Tsunade_

El gesto conmovió al rubio y al mismo tiempo le molestó, se sintió la peor persona del mundo, como es que fuera el quien estuviese pasando por todo y jamás le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza informarse, las cosas siempre salían "solas", lo que comía lo controlaban Itachi y Naruto, sus vitaminas y suplementos también, atenciones que necesitara durante el día y salidas Itachi y Sasuke, antojos Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sasori….ok todos menos el, ahora que pensaba un poco las cosas tenía todo en bandeja de plata y él no había puesto nada de su parte, el llanto llegó.

_-soy la peor "mamá" del mundo!-_ se tiró llorando a brazos del mayor que no sabía como retener la risa tras haber escuchado el calificativo que el mismo artista se dio.

_-Dei… vamos no llores, que sucede?_

_-no sé nada! No he hecho nada! Y encima…-_le miró con un puchero que pareció tentador a ojos del mayor- _te he descuidado, no solo soy la peor mamá también soy el peor novio del mundo!_

Itachi sonrió estrechándolo en sus brazos, sabía que todo era un arranque de frustración teniendo tan cerca el parto pero no podía hacer más que consolarlo, era el momento de dejar salir todas las frases de aliento que conocía y si tenía algo de suerte, después de todo era hombre con necesidades, el rubio artista cedería un poco con tal de complacerlo.

::::

La tarde era lluviosa, de nueva cuenta el cielo parecía caer a pedazos, eso del calentamiento global en verdad estaba destruyendo el mundo, el automóvil iba lento, las fuertes gotas de agua bloqueaban la visibilidad del conductor, pero se mantenía constante, atento al camino.

_-no entiendo porque debemos salir con este diluvio_

_-porque mis padres nos invitaron a cenar para celebrar que la próxima semana nacerá su nieto o nieta, es por eso dobe_

Deidara escuchaba atento la conversación de los menores en la parte de atrás mientras veía a Itachi sonreír y maniobrar el trayecto, había escuchado el motivo de la salida pero extrañamente no recordaba haber subido al vehículo, colocó una mano sobre su estómago sintiendo los leves movimientos del pequeño ser dentro de él, estaba nervioso.

_-porque…-_el moreno lo miró_-que hacemos en la calle?, deberíamos estar en casa_-las voces tras él se detuvieron y el miró por la ventana empañada_- estábamos en casa, en la habitación- _la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza la carrocería y el no dejaba de ver el camino- _se que soy mala persona y tratabas de negarlo pero… estábamos en casa-_ so volvió mirando a Itachi con nerviosismo_- ahí deberíamos de estar_

El moreno dejó el volante y cazó sus labio es un beso demandante, lleno de pasión, el rubio se resistió pensando en que seguían en movimiento pero Itachi no parecía soltarlo, sintió sus labios descender hasta su cuello y el asiento en donde estaba se inclinó, jadeaba ante las caricias nervioso, ansioso.

Torció la cabeza en un intento de ver a los otros tripulantes pero no había nadie, el Uchiha le llenaba de caricias y sus ojos se cerraron dejándose llevar, se volvió dejando su cuerpo de costado en un intento de no dañar a su bebé, las traviesas manos del moreno acariciaron su espalda mientras sus labios volvían pidiendo la atención de los suyos.

El automóvil aún se movía, podía saberlo por el paisaje que recorría las ventanas cerradas, se aferró al cuerpo del moreno escuchando murmullos incomprensible junto a su oído, un bulto crecía en su entrepierna y desesperado por atención cogió una de las manos que le llenaban de caricias y la colocó sobre su despierto miembro, Itachi sonrió, sus miradas se conectaron y con una suave caricia retiro el cabello que cubría su rostro.

_-se acerca…_

Deidara le observo confundido y antes de poder hacer algo sintió un fuerte impacto, sus cuerpos abrazados giraban y se golpeaban, los tumbos le revolvieron el estómago y su cabeza parecía explotar, sus brazos rodeaban con fuerza al moreno sintiendo que solo con él podría protegerse de lo que fuese que estuviera ocurriendo, de nueva cuenta no podía hacer nada por el mismo, su vista era borrosa y solo veía llamas y hierro retorcido, comenzó a gritar sin saber muy bien a quien llamaba, el pánico lo invadió, los tonos rojizos del fuego brillaban en sus pupilas y su cuerpo se removía.

Sintió una fuerte presión en todo su cuerpo y la luz quemante que antes lo envolvía disminuyó gradualmente hasta envolverlo en la oscuridad, sentía su cuerpo temblar y su respiración completamente agitada, alguien lo mecía con suavidad y leves murmullos llegaban a sus oídos.

_-tranquilo Dei…fue un sueño…tranquilo_

Sus parpados de abrieron lentamente encontrándose en su habitación, la cama estaba completamente deshecha y la puerta abierta de par en par, Sasuke y Naruto miraban desde el marco con una clara expresión de preocupación, sintió sus respiración relajarse lentamente y entonces notó quien lo sostenía.

Itachi estaba en medio de la cama tan solo portando un pantalón de pijama, su cabello estaba revuelto y sus brazos lo rodeaban como a un niño pequeño meciéndolo y acariciando su cabello, no se resistió sentía su cuerpo pesado.

_-está todo bien?-_ se aventuró a preguntar el Uzumaki

_-está bien, solo tuvo una pesadilla-_ respondió el Uchiha mayor posando su mano sobre la frente del artista_-tienes fiebre_- le besó- _Ottoto podrías traer un paño húmedo?_

El menor asintió saliendo hacia el baño seguido de Naruto.

_-estás bien?-_ preguntó sintiendo los espasmos reducir

_-un sueño… solo fue un sueño-_murmuró apenado sabiendo que la supuesta "fiebre" no era más que el producto de su pesadilla "húmeda", se sonrojó al instante, dejando el pensamiento de lado al recordar un pequeño detalle_- Itachi… no pude protegerlo_

El moreno pensó que su mente seguía en su subconsciente, lentamente los recostó en su lugar, los frenéticos movimientos del rubio entre sueños los habían hecho rodar por todo el colchón, Sasuke y Naruto entraron de vuelta dejando la tela a su hermano y saliendo tras dar las buenas noches.

Itachi dejó el paño en la frente del rubio mientras tomaba su mano y lo miraba acostado a su lado.

_-deja de pensar que no lo lograrás_- llamó su atención sonriéndole con ternura_- serás una gran mamá-_aseguró- _y si no...yo estaré ahí corrigiendo tus errores_

_-tonto-_ sonrió ante la broma cerrándolos ojos_- no cometeré ninguno…_

Entrelazando sus dedos con los del moreno estrechó el agarré dejándose llevar por el cansancio, su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, solo eso, ya tendría tiempo para aprender y compensar a su compañero.

…

**Cielos =_= debo admitir que no estoy muy feliz con el capi, tenía algunas ideas sueltas y necesitaba un pre al final…. Asi es el final se acerca 1 o 2 capítulos nomas, notarán que es muy similar a uno de los capítulos de mi fic "ukes", la verdad es que eran ideas que tenia para el pero me kedé con las ganas de poner porque no quedaba asi que lo saque aquí XD am…terminare pronto porque tengo una idea entrante que necesito sacar! Y en verdad me emociona jajajajaj asi que lo que sigue es drama muuuuucho drama, en fin… gracias por leer y porfas dejen un rw …**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

No dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, hacía más de medio día y aunque tanto Naruto como Sasuke habían tocado varias veces a la puerta este solo se había limitado a decir que todo estaba bien y volvía a retorcerse entre las sabanas.

Esa mañana se sentía ansioso, nervioso, como si una gran cantidad de adrenalina recorriera por sus venas, arrugo el ceño molesto girándose de costado, tenía horas sintiendo un insistente golpeteo desde su vientre, un golpeteo diferente, sabía que no era que su chibi le pidiera comida o descanso, esta vez era distinto y eso lo tenía con los nervios de punta.

Sin esperar más y completamente decidido salió de un "salto" de la cama y se preparó para salir, Itachi estaba en la oficina y poco le importaba, iría por él y lo llevaría a comer o caminar, lo que fuera pero tenía que ser con él, lo necesitaba con urgencia y no sabía porque.

Apenas bajó por las escaleras los gritos y las risas llegaron a su oídos, so volvió a la estancia donde los dos menores jugaban a muerte en la consola de videojuegos y por las maldiciones y golpes lanzados al aire el Uchiha llevaba la delantera (nada nuevo), se acercó hasta quedar a sus espaldas y tosiendo fingidamente obtuvo su completa atención.

-_Dei-dei! qué bueno que te levantas!, ven y ayúdame a patearle el trasero al teme!-_ gritó entusiasmado el Uzumaki apretando con fuerza los botones del control

_-de pie_-les ordenó ignorando por completo el ruego del rubio-_nos vamos_

_-que? Estás loco? Hay un diluvio allá afuera!-_ se quejó el moreno botando el juego y corriendo tras el artista que se adelantaba a la salida

_-hay un grandioso invento llamado sombrilla, no lo conoces?-_ contestó burlonamente colocándose un gran abrigo negro

_-no podemos salir y lo sabes_

_-no me importa quiero ir con Itachi_

Sasuke sonrió al instante con burla haciendo sonrojar al mayor tras comprender el tono de sus palabras

_-no me mires así bastardo!, yo…necesito ir, solo muévanse quieren?_

Las discusiones no duraron mucho era obvio que el artista llevaba autoridad, o sería que los otros no se querían arriesgar a un ataque de furia?... con exceso de cuidados y tras envolver al mayor con cobijas e impermeables por fin se montaron en el automóvil con destino a la conocida empresa.

El transito no era mucho pero las leves gotas en el parabrisas eran constantes, los noticieros en la radio no dejaban de anunciar inundaciones y bloqueos, apagones y deslaves, de no ser porque se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad los daños serían mucho mayores.

No paso mucho cuando se encontraban frente al imponente edificio, Naruto y Sasuke se encargaron de una vez más cubrir de pies a cabeza al artista ignorando sus insultos e intentos por liberarse, se sentía _claustrofóbico_ y el ansia aun lo invadía, apenas llegaron al vestíbulo el mayor gritó hastiado aventando las telas por todas partes.

_-bien! A la oficina!-_ gritó con entusiasmo Deidara haciendo un gracioso ademan imitando la típica pose de súper héroe, su bipolaridad lograba confundir al par que lo acompañaba.

_-está bien, pero no le has avisado y no sabemos si esté ocupado, le llamaré y lo esperaremos en la cafetería-_ razonó el menor de los Uchiha.

-_nada de eso enano, este o no ocupado voy por el_

Deidara parecía realmente energético, a momentos gritaba y se movía con nerviosismo y sus acompañantes no sabían cómo detenerlo, sabían que no era bueno para el bebé que este llevaba dentro así que con un par de miradas cómplices se abalanzaron velozmente abordando lo más tranquilamente posible al artista.

_-vale, vale iremos por el Dei pero no te apresures- _le frenó el Uzumaki parándose firmemente frente a el_- que te parece si el teme sube y tú y yo esperamos aquí?_

_-si tanto se quieren quedar aquí háganlo _– y volvió a caminar hacia el ascensor

-_joder, es inútil hablar con el-_ murmuró el moreno resignado y siguiéndole el paso al mayor junto con su rubio amigo- _bien, iremos pero si Itachi se enoja le diré que es toda tu culpa_

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron frente a ellos un par de personas salieron dejando libre el pequeño cubículo, Deidara se adentró y antes de que los otros dos lo hicieran les frenó el paso sonriendo con malicia.

_-entonces será mejor que lleguen entes que yo_

Sin más las puertas corredizas se cerraron dejando ver como última imagen a un rubio sonriente y más que satisfecho por la maldad hecha, los más chicos se miraron bufando con cansancio tomando el camino paralelo, no eran más de cinco niveles y por la cantidad de gente en el edificio sería mejor caminar a tener que subir a una caja cerrada llena de desconocidos.

Se podía ver el movimiento en cada una de las oficinas y aunque era relativamente temprano el clima hacía ver las horas más largas, subiendo escalón por escalón llegaron apenas al segundo nivel entre bromas e intentos fallidos de "carreras" por parte del rubio cuando un fuerte estruendo y la intermitencia de las luces llenaron el complejo, los focos fluorescente sobre ellos destellaron incrementando su intensidad hasta el punto que la sobrecarga los hizo estallar, el edificio se quedó en penumbras.

_-mierda que fue eso?- _se quejó el menor recargado en una de las paredes a medio escalón- _escuchaste eso teme?_

_-debió ser por la lluvia, el sistema eléctrico debió fallar- _razonó el Uchiha igualmente a medio camino

_-qué hacemos? No veo nada_

_-sujétate del barandal-_ tanteó hasta tener la muñeca del rubio entre sus dedos- _creo que estamos a dos pisos de llegar, subamos_

Entre tropezones y caídas lograron encontrar la puerta metálica que los separaba de las escaleras de servicio, al otro lado la oscuridad seguía y la poca luz que alumbraba los pasillos y los pequeños cubículos era la nublosa de las calles y las brillantes de las pantallas de celulares en mano.

_-Sasuke, Naruto?_

La grave voz llamándolos les hizo voltear encontrándose con la figura alta e imponente del amigo inseparable de su hermano que les sonreía intentando verlos entre las sombras.

_-Kisame-san? Que hace aquí?-_ se adelantó Naruto mientras saludaba al mayor aun sin soltar la mano del moreno.

_-vine a dejar unos documentos a Itachi y el apagón casi me tira de las escaleras principales- _sonrió- _volví para ver si todo estaba bien, vienen a verlo?_

_-si, en realidad no queríamos salir pero ya sabes cómo es De…._

Ante el repentino recuerdo del artista los dos más chicos se observaron asustados desconcertando por completo al peliazul.

_-el ascensor!, Deidara venía por el ascensor!-_ gritó asustado el Uzumaki

_-que Deidara que?_

La voz asustada del Itachi los hizo voltear hacia el pasillo donde el moreno tanteaba una de las paredes iluminándose con la luz de su móvil en un intento de no caer, a tropezones logro llegar hasta ellos tomando la mano que el más alto le ofrecía para llegar a salvo.

_-l-lo sentimos Itachi! Le dijimos que no era buena idea salir pero él quiso venir y se veía raro parece loco!-_ intento explicarse el rubio más que alterado

_-ok, ok tranquilos, en donde esta?_

_-venia por el ascensor, pensamos que llegaría antes que nosotros_- confirmó el hermano menor

_-ok, nosotros iremos ahí, ustedes vayan al área de servicio por ayuda, se supone que la planta de emergencia ya debería de estar funcionando_

Como la comadreja lo dijo los dos menores salieron bajando de nuevo por las escaleras mientras Kisame e Itachi salían rumbo al elevador, no sabían en que piso se pudo detener por lo que bajaron un par de niveles.

**oO…Oo**

No podía creerlo, esto debía ser el colmo de los colmos, apenas subió al ascensor este se detuvo abruptamente chasqueando y prendiendo y apagando las luces y los indicadores, aunque algo asustado no dejó el pánico lo invadiera y respirando lo más tranquilamente posible espero a que el percance pasara.

Los minutos pasaron y ni la luz ni las funciones de la caja volvían, la punta de su pie comenzó a zapatear con nerviosismo mientras sus dedos tamborileaban una de las metálicas barras que rodeaban los muros.

_-tranquilo…es solo una falla eléctrica, estos edificios tienen plantas de emergencias y en cualquier momento todo volverá a la normalidad, si eso…todo estará bien!-_ murmuró para si mismo intentando darse ánimos, odiaba los lugares oscuros y pequeños, apenas y escuchaba su propia respiración y el golpeteo en su vientre aumentaba a cada segundo causando sacudidas a todo su cuerpo_- uf… tranquilo bicho todo estará bien vale?_

No quería pensar negativo, en verdad no lo quería pero la situación no ayudaba en nada, alguna vez Tsunade le explico lo que sentiría "ese día" y comenzaba a tener algo de miedo al sentir un poco de lo que le explico, comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos tratando de despejarse al tiempo que respiraba pausadamente, inhalaba y exhalaba con paciencia concentrándose solo en lo que él quería salir de ahí e ir con Itachi, verlo, hablar con el…escuchar su voz…

_-D…ara?...Dei?_

Detuvo sus pasos de golpe al escuchar su nombre, estaba en completa oscuridad y solo pudo guiarse por el sonido, lo escuchaba sobre él, pero eso no podía ser posible, estaba en un ascensor, tanteo hasta sentir las puertas y recargó su cabeza en el frio metal escuchando con más claridad, era el, la voz del moreno, sin esperar más comenzó a gritar esperando ser escuchado.

_-Deidara? Estas bien?_

El moreno se inclinó al escuchar los gritos de su compañero a través de las puertas corredizas, la voz se escuchaba baja por lo que dedujo que la caja se había detenido a medio camino, adentro el rubio dudó esa pregunta tan simple jamás había sido tan difícil de responder así que se limitó a afirmar.

Saberse acompañado lo relajó, se permitió suspirar dejando su peso caer sobre la puerta, sus piernas temblaban y la fuerza que ejercía el pequeño ser dentro de él aumentaba a cada minuto, tomó su móvil mirando la hora intentando retener los números en su memoria, comenzó a contar esperando que no pasara poco tiempo entre espasmos, sabía que de ser constantes no sería nada bueno y no estaba preparado para ello.

Podía escuchar voces sobre él, seguramente Itachi buscaba una forma de sacarlo, su cabeza se mecía golpeándose contra la barrera metálica en un gesto de ansiedad, sus ojos se aguaron al sentir otra punzada, eran contracciones.

**oO…Oo**

El silencio los evadió una vez más, las cosas no podían ser peor, el transformador había explotado en el sótano, la planta de emergencia no funcionaría y la falla venía desde la calle, una sobre carga en el sistema local había dejado a media ciudad sin energía.

_-y…que hacemos?-_preguntó dudosos el Uzumaki, no se le daba mucho pensar en situaciones así y podía sentir el ansia crecer mientras la punta de su pie subía y bajaba rápidamente imitando el sonido de un martillo al chocar con el suelo.

_-los trabajadores de servicio vienen en camino pero no podrán hacer mucho- _aclaró Sasuke preocupado ante la apesadumbrada imagen de su hermano frente a el.

_-bien…está bien, podemos…am…tendremos que esperar_-no conseguía hilar sus pensamientos y no dejaba de caminar en círculos mareando a sus acompañantes_- no puede ser tan malo no?, podrán abrir la puerta y le ayudaremos a salir_

_-tienes razón, tal vez nosotros podamos abrir-_ secundó optimista Kisame mientras ponía sus manos sobre el borde de una de las puertas_- tal vez si jalamos lo suficientemente fuerte se abra_

_-los elevadores tienen mecanismos de seguridad, dudo mucho que podamos_

_-deja de ser razonable teme, no es momento para eso, venga yo los ayudo!_

Kisame sonrió y con un leve asentimiento comenzó a halar de la puerta mientras Naruto hacia lo mismo del otro lado con ayuda de Itachi, tras algunos jaloneos y maldiciones comprobaron lo dicho por el menor que no muy contento y tras un _"se los dije"_ se acercó al pequeño panel de llamado.

_-a golpes no se abrirá_-recriminó al rubio quien bufó molesto tras soltar una patada_- pero algo podremos hacer aquí._

Sasuke sacó una navaja de su bolsillo, haciendo uso de las prácticas herramientas que en ella se guardaban desatornillo la caratula del par de botones dejando a la vista una serie de circuitos y cables.

_-no me digas que sabes moverle a esas cosas-_ comentó incrédulo el más alto

_-yo no, pero los técnicos están por llegar_

Apenas terminó de hablar la puerta de las escaleras se abrió dejando ver a un par de personas vestidas con overoles de trabajo cargando una enorme caja de herramientas.

_-aquí es donde está atrapado alguien?-_ preguntó un joven de cabello largo, no lucía mayor que Naruto o Sasuke y su apariencia era fácilmente confundida con la de una jovencita.

_-Haku…si, está en el ascensor, pueden hacer algo?-_ saludó Itachi

_-sin energía solo podremos abrir las puertas_

Comentó el segundo hombre, un sujeto alto y corpulento, ambos trabajaban desde hace tiempo en la empresa, arreglaban todo desperfecto en cuanto a maquinaria y electrónica se refería, Itachi se preocupaba por conocer a todos en el edificio aun cuando no correspondiera a su área y había conversado con ellos un par de veces cuando remodelo su oficina hacía ya unos meses tras.

_-tendremos que ver a que altura se detuvo exactamente, los entrepisos de este edificio son de un perfil muy alto, hay estructura e instalaciones de por medio y si el espacio entre el hueco y la puerta es muy poco no podremos entrar ni ayudarlo a salir*-_ explicó Zabusa soltando un pequeño suspiro preocupado_- lo siento jefe_

_-está bien-_ contestó el moreno sonriendo apenado- _supongo que es mejor que nada, muchas gracias por la ayuda._

Sin esperar más el par se puso a trabajar utilizando una pequeña batería como energía alterna, debían activar los controles del ascensor tan solo para quitar el seguro, Naruto y Sasuke miraban atentos los movimientos de los técnicos mientras Itachi se dejaba caer recargado en la aun sellada puerta, necesitaba pensar, su mente vagó perdiendo incluso atención al sonido de las herramientas, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y levantó la vista topándose con una sonrisa de apoyo por parte de su mejor amigo.

Estaba por decir algo cuando un pequeño quejido llegó a sus oídos, se volvió asustado mirando hacia la puerta como si pudiese ver lo que ocurría al otro lado cuando el sonido se repitió.

_-Deidara estas bien? Que sucede?-_ algo no estaba bien y lo sabía, eran leves pero podía escuchar maldiciones y pequeños golpes-_Deidara!-_ insistió

_-q-que?_

_-está todo bien?_

El rubio se mecía de un lado a otro, caminaba hacia los lados y golpeaba con su puño las paredes, no quería preocuparlos, aún tenían tiempo, los partos duraban horas Tsunade se lo había dicho, solo tenía que aguantar, jaló aire intentando controlar su levemente acelerada respiración y se acercó de nueva cuenta a la salida.

_-s-solo dense prisa…y sáquenme de aquí_

El tono de voz soltado por el rubio los preocupó, un pequeño tintineo rompió el silencio y la luz intermitente del tablero marcó un haz de funcionamiento, Haku presionó algunos botones sobre una pequeña computadora conectada a una serie de cables salientes del muro, con un chirrido forzado las puertas comenzaron a ceder ante la alegría de los presentes, apenas se veía una abertura de poco más de treinta centímetros cuando todo movimiento se detuvo.

_-que paso?_

_-es todo, el mecanismo se bloqueó_

Itachi se acercó intentando entrar en el espacio abierto, no había más que un pequeño rectángulo por el que no cabía las allá de su brazo, manoteó intentando localizar a su compañero llamándolo con insistencia, cuando bajó la mano se topó con la cabeza del menor, sintió sus cabellos y un leve temblor en su cuerpo, aspiró tratando de tranquilizarle dando leves pero constantes caricias.

_-tranquilo Dei…dime…lo que sea que suceda lo manejaremos, dilo_

Sabía lo que el otro diría y por primera vez en años sintió miedo, miedo que no se podía permitir exteriorizar, debía apoyarlo, sacarlo adelante, todo saldría bien; Deidara soltó un pequeño sollozo levantando su mano derecha hasta posarla sobre la que descansaba en su cabeza.

_-ya viene_

Las palabras se escucharon a eco rebotando en las paredes del ascensor, Itachi se tensó ocultando su mirada en el piso, su cuerpo recostado para poder tener contacto con el artista convulsiono levemente ante la ya obvia noticia, suspiró cerrando los ojos por un momento sintiendo los nervios de sus acompañantes tras dar con lo sucedido, contó hasta cinco y alejando suavemente su caricia sacó la mano de la abertura.

_-bien, llamen a una ambulancia, Tsunade debe llegar cuanto antes-_ pidió mirando con determinación a los más chicos- _Kisame en mi oficina hay un par de frazadas y una pequeña almohada, tráela por favor y Zabusa-san…-_suspiró sabiendo que lo que venía no sería sencillo_- por favor ayúdeme a entrar, sé que no podremos sacar a Deidara pero necesito estar con él hasta que la ayuda llegue._

El mayor lo miró unos segundos, sonrió comprensivamente comenzando a sacar algunas herramientas.

_-será difícil pero si logramos abrir un poco más las puertas, suficiente para que entres podrás bajar por la escotilla de servicio en la parte superior_

Itachi sonrió aliviado ante la explicación y ayudando al par de técnicos colocó una enorme pinza de presión entre la ranura, con algo de palanca y tras varios intentos las puertas se curvaron formando una abertura semicircular justo en medio de la línea que las separaba, el moreno intentó meter la cabeza celebrando tras lograrlo con algo de dificultad, sería suficiente para entrar.

Haku lo ayudó, una vez dentro le pasó una linterna ayudando a su visión para no caer del otro lado del cubo del ascensor, los elevadores venían por par y el solo tenía la superficie del techo de uno para maniobrar, con indicaciones ubicó la pequeña escotilla frustrado al ver la placa atornillada.

_-no se abre está sellada-_ al tiempo que el mayor le acercaba un desarmador escuchó los gritos de su hermano explicando a Tsunade lo que ocurría, algunas personas del piso se aproximaban curiosos creando una especia de barrera en el vestíbulo.

Era difícil debido al estado un tanto descuidado y oxidado de los tornillos pero con algo de fuerza logró remover uno a uno pero aún no se abría, se quedó inmóvil unos segundos pensando en qué hacer cuando una enorme barra de metal pasó frente a él incrustándose al borde de la portezuela, Kisame sostenía el otro lado sonriéndole.

_-hazte a un lado Itachi, yo me encargo_

El moreno obedeció retrocediendo al borde contrario al vacío, Kisame empujó con fuerza dejando caer su peso sobre la barra, el trabajo de palanca hizo crujir el metal causando un terrible sonido que se intensificó con el eco del lugar, tras un agudo chirrido la tapa botó con fuerza volando al otro lado y chocando conforme caía más de siete pisos, apenas estaban un par de niveles sobre la planta baja pero el edificio contaba con varios sótanos, Itachi agradeció no ser el, una caíd así no la contaría.

Un nuevo quejido lo volvió en sí y sin esperar se asomó al interior del ascensor, Deidara aun permanecía de pie pegado a la puerta temblando y maldiciendo, saltó sujetándose de los muros y tomando como apoyo el pequeño barandal que rodeaba la caja, apenas su pies tocaron el suelo la luz de una linterna le llegó a los ojos, Kisame le veía desde el pequeño orificio por el que antes había metido su mano.

Se acercó al rubio posando sus manos sobre sus hombros sintiendo al instante la tensión de su cuerpo.

_-Dei…tranquilo, ya estoy aquí-_trató de voltearlo pero el otro no se movió-_Dei?-_insistió

_-no…no me muevas_

Itachi vio como el otro se sostenía con fuerza de una armadura* visible en el entrepiso, una de sus manos apretaba con fuerza su vientre y sus piernas temblaban queriendo ceder.

_-Dei ven, tienes que recostarte-_ tomó la mano que sostenía la estructura y la despegó lentamente sintiendo el fuerte apretón del otro, lo giró notando al instante su semblante agotado-_ven…con cuidado…_

_-no…no quiero-_ renegó molesto, sabía que si sus piernas fallaban no volvería a levantarse

**-**_todo estará bien…te lo prometo_

Y como si el otro hubiese leído sus pensamientos, un poco de tranquilidad llegó a su ser, asintió levemente dejando que Itachi lo apoyara en una de la paredes, se dejó caer suavemente hasta tocar el piso, el moreno se puso de pie tomando las cobijas que su amigo le pasaba por la rendija, volvió y las colocó tras la espalda del rubio dándole algo de comodidad, le quitó el grueso abrigo dejándolo igualmente tras el viendo como el sudor surcaba su frente y corría por su rostro hasta perderse bajo la holgada camisa.

_-mierda…d-duele_

Las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes y la tensión comenzaba a ocasionarle nauseas, la penumbra del lugar apenas le permitía ver los movimientos de Itachi, podía sentir como lo acomodaba, y como pasaba un pequeño paño húmedo por su rostro, giró su rostro viendo la mirada preocupada de Kisame mientras le pasaba al moreno otra botella de agua.

_-K-kisame?...q-que hace el aquí?-_preguntó jadeante, no lograba hilar muy bien sus pensamientos y lo que ocurría a su alrededor parecía borroso, similar a la sensación que uno tiene al estar alcoholizado, sabes que haces cosas pero a los dos segundos no sabes si pasaron realmente, estaba hiperventilando.

_-Dei respira, tranquilo-_ el moreno intentó calmarlo haciendo respiraciones frente a él para que le imitara pero no parecía entender- _vamos Deidara estas hiperventilando si sigues así te vas a desmayar!_

_-y-yo…no…-_sintió las manos del moreno en su rostro y la calidez que recibió lo calmaron un poco-_perdón_-estaba mareado, se supone que tardaría horas, entonces porque sentía tanto dolor?, gruñó soltando un agudo grito-_p-porque?...porque va tan rápido?_

Itachi se sentó frente a él, las piernas del menor permanecían abiertas y flexionadas dándose algo de apoyo, entrelazando las suyas propias quedó justó como su compañero tomando su manos en un intento de darle su apoyo, no sabía qué hacer y no soportaba verlo en tal estado, si bien no eran una pareja que se demostrara afecto en cada rincón o soltarán _"te amo"_ como oración diaria, le dolía en el alma saberse inútil en esa situación.

Deidara gritaba y se retorcía, gruñía y lloraba rompiendo el silencio fuera del ascensor, conocidos y extraños temían y se lamentaban ente la situación, compañeros de oficina ofrecían ayuda y apoyo a los que sabían familiares pero sin un servicio médico poco se podía hacer.

Naruto se mecía en el suelo, nervioso, ansioso, Sasuke caminaba en círculos marcando a cada minuto a la doctora que atrapada en el transito parecía no llegar jamás, Haku y Zabuza hacían lo posible por hacer funcionar algo de energía y Kisame informaba llamada tras llamada la situación a cada uno de sus amigos, si algo pasaba ninguno le perdonaría el no estar enterado.

_-yaaaa!, ya no puedo!Itachi…sácalo…p-por favor, ya no…._

_-resiste un poco más Dei, tu puedes_

La impotencia lo llenaba de rabia, sus manos pasaban una y otra vez dando masajes al cuerpo de su compañero, pasaban por su vientre, por su espalda y sus brazos, la tela húmeda se secaba con rapidez por la temperatura del tembloroso cuerpo y las lágrimas caían con furia pateando con fuerza su seguridad.

Deidara se arqueó repentinamente asustándolo en el proceso, sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza y los espasmos paralizaron su cuerpo unos segundos, un crujido reboto internamente en los oídos del menor haciéndolo saber que algo no iba bien, Itachi lo atrapó apenas las fuerzas le abandonaron.

_-d-dios…no…eso no…._

_-q-que paso?_

_-s-e rompió…a…algo se rompió_

El moreno abrió los ojos como platos cuando el reflejo de la linterna le mostro una pequeño charco rojizo bajo la cadera del menor, completamente desconcertado se acercó moviéndolo con cuidado, tanteó bajo el pantalón, las piernas del rubio no se movían y su mano ahora cubierta de sangre temblaba frente a los dos.

_-dios…no, no, no, no…Donde demonios esta la ambulancia!, tienen que sacarlo de aquí ya!-_gritaba desesperado, fúrico, completamente fuera de sí, la respiración del menor disminuía y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse-_no!no te duermas!Deidara!_

La molesta luz roja iba y venía intermitentemente, sorprendentemente entrando vagamente a momentos por el pequeño espacio abierto sobre él, la fachada acristalada servía de reflector intensificando la luz a metros de distancia acompañada de la sirena y los gritos de júbilo de los que le acompañaban afuera.

-llegó! Itachi la ambulancia llego!

Kisame gritaba contento al saber que la ayuda estaba ahí por fin, el tiempo se detuvo y tras lo que parecieron segundos pudo escuchar al equipo medio entrando, algunos paramédicos discutían la situación con Sasuke y Naruto mientras otros pasaban mangueras e instrumental por la abertura, estaba por levantarse al recibirlas cuando sintió el peso de un cuerpo caer junto a él, subió su mirada encontrándose con Tsunade, sin esperar explicaciones le hizo a un lado comenzando a examinar al preñado.

_-yo…e-el_

_-respira Uchiha! Te quiero aquí!, cuánto tiempo lleva en labor?_

Itachi parpadeó sacudiendo la cabeza, observó al rubio tendido respirando levemente pero aún consciente.

_-co-como cuarenta minutos-_sintió la humedad en su mano-_está sangrando, abajo_

Tsunade se inclinó sacándole los pantalones el otro, chasqueó molesta mientras colocaba un par de gasas bajo él.

_-la cadera está rota-_ soltó con frustración asustando al moreno al instante, tomó un plástico con suero y tras palpar el brazo del rubio le clavó la guja para que recibiera el líquido_-no te quedes ahí, me vas a ayudar-_ le tendió el envase indicándole que lo mantuviera alto

_-q-que vas a hacer?-_la mujer suspiró deteniéndose un segundo.

_-vamos a sacar a ese bebé…-_Itachi tragó duro- _debió tener molestias hace horas y ahora todo se apresuró, el bebé trata de salir pero no hay tal salida, los movimientos provocaron una fractura en la cadera y probablemente daño en parte del intestino, de ahí el sangrado_-miró la preocupación en el rostro del moreno- _tranquilo, no es momento para flaquear_

Deidara estaba perdido, desconectado, solo veía sombras frente a él y sentía como segundo a segundo las fuerzas le abandonaban, estaba perdiendo muchas sangre, lo sentía, pero no se veía mucha fuera de él, eso lo extrañó, dejó de sentir dolor y una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios, una de las sombras se acercó quedando a centímetros de su rostro, no podía escucharse con claridad pero hizo el intento por hablar, se supo escuchado cuando una expresión de completo temor se vio en el rostro de Itachi.

_-no, no digas eso_- le pidió pero Deidara solo sonrió

_-si…quiero estar seguro…q-que si algo pasa…lo harás bien_-Itachi apretó su mano_- si debes elegir…mas…más te vale que elijas a mi bebé…o no te perdonare…bastardo_

El moreno palideció y dejó de sentir el débil agarre del otro, con un fuerte rugido la energía volvió parpadeante al edificio, cada nivel se iluminaba dejando escuchar el bramido del generador, con movimientos bruscos el elevador subió al tiempo que las estropeadas puertas se abrían, Tsunade gritó por ayuda a sus colegas con un pequeño bulto en brazos y un cuerpo abierto frente a ella.

La imagen de aquel cuadro aterrorizó a los presentes, los doctores se movían velozmente mientras la rubia cerraba al menor con una especia de capa plástica*, un paramédico tomó en brazos al recién nacido que no había emitido ningún llanto mientras otro doctor ayudaba a subir a Deidara en la camilla y la única mujer se montaba sobre el dando golpes rítmicos en el pecho del maltratado cuerpo.

Los gritos y la sirena invadieron el ambiente, Itachi mantenía su mirada fija en el interior de ascensor, las puertas plegadas hasta donde la abolladura antes hecha lo permitía, las cobijas en el suelo llenas de sangre hechas girones con el abrigo que el mismo había comprado meses atrás para su compañero, su blanco fijo se movió bruscamente al verse girado por Kisame, le veía gritar y manotear pero no lo escuchaba, a su lado Sasuke le gritaba a Naruto quien corría siguiendo la ya alejada camilla.

_-Itachi!_

El nombrado parpadeó enfocando la figura frente a sus ojos, su hermano se acercaba corriendo pero el solo veía los rastros de sangre bajo sus pies llegando hasta el cubriéndolo por completo, su cuerpo tembló y se venció, el mayor lo sujeto con fuerza antes de impactar contra el suelo y tras escuchar nuevamente su nombre un espasmo le hizo volver el contenido de su estómago.

**oO…Oo**

**Y hasta aquí! XD cielos, debo decir que este fic me ha costado trabajo o.O, no siempre vienen las ideas y este capi es un clarísimo ejemplo, llevo semanas haciéndolo xD y en algunas partes me inspiraba, en otras no y lo último si! Y me emocione y luego se fue XD**

**La idea era terminarlo en este capi pero me excedí así que el que sigue será el final, muchas gracias a quienes lo siguen en verdad, y gracias por los coment leo cada uno y también los contesto, creo o.O XD jajajaja perdón por lo dramático del capi pero creo que es la única parte que tenia medio pensada desde un principio además de que me encanta torturar a dei muajajaj XD**

***bien la breve explicación que da Zabusa se refiere al edificio en si, soy arqui asi que no pude evitar visualizar el problema técnico en si, espero haberme explicado, en los edificios grandes la estructura suele ser de acero y para evitar que haya muchas columnas los apoyos horizontales y verticales son muy anchos algunas veces hasta de un piso entero (por no decir que mas) digamos que aquí no hay forma de sacar a dei por abajo porque el espacio de la estructura estorba jeje**

***igualmente respecto a la estructura, las armaduras son muy comunes en centros comerciales (por ejemplo) y se forman de perfiles de acero cruzados formando triángulos (n.ñ)(. dios que difícil es explicar estas cosas XD)**

***y lo de la "capa plástica" m… las he visto en programas como grey´s anathomy y es como un plástico grandote con pegamento en su contorno, lo ponen en cirugías en las que la herida requiere estar abierta, o eso creo, no es mi campo jaja si alguien sabe y me explica mejor nwn**

**En fin, gracias por leer y porfas no olviden comentar o pensare k no se lee o.O, hasta la próxima!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

El sonido del chorro de agua le taladraba los oídos incrementando las náuseas, de no ser por los fuertes brazos que lo sostenían y la falta de contenido en su estómago seguiría vomitando, el sabor a bilis llenaba su boca y el intenso olor a limpiador lo mantenía consciente cual alcohol farmacéutico.

Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al pequeño lavamanos deteniendo un poco su tembloroso cuerpo, un par de palmadas en su espalda lo hicieron erguirse un poco siempre ayudado de su fiel amigo.

_-estas mejor?_

Itachi asintió mientras Kisame le ayudaba a salir del servicio haciéndolo sentar en una pequeña banca en la sala de esperas, hacía poco más de una hora que habían llegado al hospital, la mayoría de sus amigos ya habían llegado pero con la baja de energía en la ciudad el tráfico era más que un obstáculo.

No podía borrar esas terribles imágenes de su cabeza, la sangre, los gritos, el llanto y el cuerpo abierto de su rubio tendido inmóvil en el suelo, su estado se reflejaba claramente preocupando a quien le acompañaba en dicha sala, su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojeras exageradamente pronunciadas, Sasuke se acercó corriendo con una pequeña toalla y una botella de agua inclinándose hasta quedar de rodillas frente a su hermano, abrió el envase y humedeciendo un poco la tela la paso por el rostro y el cuello del mayor.

_-ha habido noticias?-_ pregunto el más chico el Hoshigaki, quien negó con la cabeza haciendo pequeños círculos con su mano sobre la espalda de su amigo tratando de animarlo un poco, Sasuke suspiró tomando la mano de Itachi-_tranquilo aniki todo saldrá bien_

Itachi sonrió débilmente dando un recorrido con su vista a su alrededor, Konan y Pain hablaban con una enfermera en la pequeña recepción del piso, Sasori daba vueltas de un lado a otro fumando lo que era el último cigarro de su cajetilla antes llena, Hidan mantenía la frente pegada el empañado cristal del enorme ventanal dejando que el sonido de las gotas chocando disminuyeran la tensión que cargaba y Kakuzu hablaba por teléfono un tanto alejado, Zetsu había salido de la ciudad por una conferencia de trabajo y no había dejado de marcar cada diez minutos.

_-gracias-_esa palabra casi a susurro atrajo la atención del par junto a el-_ gracias por estar aquí_

_-Ita…_

_-no…-_interrumpió a su amigo- _yo…no sé qué sería de mi si no estuvieran aquí-_ su voz se quebró cuando la imagen de su novio se cruzó una vez más en su mente, agachó la cabeza tapando sus ojos con su mano derecha_- g-gracias…_

Sasuke no espero para envolverlo en sus brazos en un cálido abrazo, no podía imaginar lo que su hermano estaba sintiendo, ver a la persona que más amaba sufrir de tal manera no solo física sino emocionalmente, el sonido de un par de estrepitosas pisadas entrando a piso atrajo la atención de todos, los señores Uchiha llegaban acompañados de Madara, la angustia se veía sus rostros.

Mikoto se acercó corriendo apenas tuvo a la vista a sus hijos, se inclinó tomando por las mejillas a su primogénito, examinándolo y recorriéndolo con desesperación como si buscara algo en él, Itachi aparató con suavidad el agarre de su madre y atrayéndola por la cintura se refugió en su vientre, tenerla entre sus brazos fue como recuperar algo de seguridad, inconscientemente sus manos se aferraron al grueso abrigo de la mujer y las lágrimas rodaron una vez más por su rostro mojando la tela, su cuerpo de nuevo se estremeció y por más que trataba de ocultar sus sollozos estos solo se amortiguaban un poco por el cuerpo frente a él.

La morena sonrió con tristeza limitándose a corresponder el abrazo mientras pasaba sus delgados dedos por la cabellera de su hijo y repartía pequeño besos sobre su cabeza.

_-tranquilo amor, todo estará bien_-Itachi levanto su rostro viendo la cálida sonrisa que le dedicaba- _Dei-chan es fuerte y saldrá de esta…por ti-_limpió suavemente las lágrimas del menor

_-pero…_

_-recuerdas el día de la cena?-_Mikoto le interrumpió agachándose hasta quedar hincada para quedar a su altura- _aún no les perdono que nos ocultaran ese maravilloso milagro he_-sonrió_- pero sabes que me dijo Dei?-_ Itachi negó un tanto ido aun aferrado a su madre- _cuando yo le di las gracias…él las negó y él me agradeció…en palabras exactas dijo, "…gracias a usted Mikoto-san…por haber traído al mundo a la persona que amo"_

Itachi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, había olvidado la curiosidad que le causo la reacción de la mujer aquella noche, un poco de tranquilidad pareció llegarle de golpe, sus músculos se destensaron y una vez más se dejó caer sobre su madre, esta vez con delicadeza, una suave caricia, suspiró, lo sabía, sabía que Deidara lo amaba tanto como él lo hacía, ya tendría tiempo para reprocharle las últimas palabras que le escuchó decir, de tener que elegir, daría su vida para que él y su pequeño siguieran adelante.

Una puerta rechinó al final del pasillo, dejando ver una alborotada cabellera rubia, Naruto era acompañado por Shizune, la enfermera de confianza de Tsunade, el menor lucia algo pálido y se sujetaba de la joven, a unos pasos para llegar al grupo Sasuke se apresuró a tomarlo y sentarlo junto a su hermano.

_-que sucedió?_

_-Naru-chan hizo una donación de sangre, más de la necesaria en mi opinión-_ comentó algo molesta la mujer mientras el resto lo veía con sorpresa esperando una respuesta

_-Dei…aún está en cirugía, baa-chan dijo que perdió mucha sangre, algo de una hemorragia interna, lo siento no…no entiendo mucho de estas cosas_- Itachi tomó su mano agradeciendo el gesto - _entró en paro dos veces-_ soltó con angustia, la seguridad ahora parecía venir del moreno

_-Tsunade-sama es la mejor-_ afirmó, sonriendo- _pueden estar seguros de que hace todo lo posible_

_-y…el bebé?_

El silencio que se había formado se rompió por la voz de Sasori, algo que todos temían preguntar.

_-está en los cuneros…reaccionó apenas subimos a la ambulancia-_ respondió Naruto con un tono menos pesado y una suave sonrisa_- es un niño fuerte y sano-_ miró a su cuñado- _es hermoso…_

_-deseas ir a verlo Itachi-san?_

Itachi negó a la enfermera sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes

_-Deidara tiene que ser el primero en verlo-_ se justificó

:oOo:

Amarillo, por todas partes había solo amarillo, el golpeteo constante del martillo hacía eco en habitación, el polvo saliente de los pequeños orificios antes taladrados en el muro se esparcía en el ambiente haciéndolo estornudar de vez en vez, dejó la herramienta en el suelo y se echó hacia atrás dejando caer su peso en ambos brazos admirando su "obra".

_-de haber sabido que harías tanto ruido a estas horas habría prevenido a los chicos de quedarse_

Deidara estaba en la puerta de la habitación ahora destinada para su futuro hijo, una larga cobija cubría sus hombros cayendo hasta el suelo, Itachi sonrió viendo el pequeño vientre de su pareja, levantando su mano invitándolo a entrar.

_-lo siento, no podía dormir-_el rubio se sentó junto a él- _cada que cierro los ojos veo como quedara este lugar-_ suspiro sonriendo.

_-amarillo-_ contestó con burla_- quedará completamente amarillo-_ rió

-que tiene de malo el amarillo?

_-…pues…que es amarillo, ya sé que yo fui el que te dijo que no quería saber el sexo del bebé hasta el día del parto pero podías escoger otros colores neutros, verde, naranja, morado, porque amarillo?_

_-alguna vez has visto patitos morados?, claro que no, por eso tenía que ser amarillo- _sonrió el moreno como si su comentario fuera más que obvio mientras señalaba la cenefa* de patitos que rodeaba la habitación- _además el amarillo me gusta_

Itachi se inclinó tomando entre sus dedos un mechón rubio de su compañero llevándoselo a la nariz para aspirar su aroma, Deidara sonrió, desde que sabía del embarazo Itachi se había "ablandado", siempre había sido con él alguien atento he incluso detallista pero siendo alguien serio y recatado frente al mundo esos actos le llenaban de cierta vergüenza, no por lo que fuera sino porque sabía que eran solo para él, se sonrojó separando el agarre del menor y se acercó para juntar sus labios en un delicado pero firme rose.

Con movimientos lentos el moreno recostó al rubio posicionándose sobre el mientras sus labios hambrientos se saboreaban uno al otro entre caricias y risillas traviesas, cuando la mano del mayor se coló bajo la holgada blusa de Deidara este lo detuvo.

_-basta…no es lugar para hacer eso_- tapó la boca de su compañero con la palma de su mano cuando lo vio acercarse de nuevo-_Itachi!ten más respeto es el cuarto de tu hijo_

_-hijo?-_ sonrió-_crees que será niño?_

Hizo una pequeña mueca mientras recorría la habitación con la vista, Itachi permanecía sobre el con ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza acariciando una y otra vez su revuelto cabello.

_-m… la verdad no lo sé, leí en un libro que la madre siente esas cosas pero…-_ vio al moreno reír por el calificativo dado, le golpeó el hombro haciendo un puchero_- sabes a lo que me refiero, idiota_

_-lo sé-_ se dejó caer sobre el pecho del menor-_ pues yo tampoco sé, pero si es niño será mi campeón, le enseñare a andar en bicicleta, a trepar a los árboles y a molestar a su tío Sasuke_- escuchó risas- _y si es nena, será mi princesa, la cuidare de cualquier patán que ose acercársele_

_-pobre de mi niño o niña tendrá un padre acosador_

Itachi rió volviendo encarar a su novio, sus miradas se encontraron y se limitaron a eso, observarse, como si quisieran guardar la imagen que tenían del otro por siempre.

_-Dei…todo terminó-_el rubio lo miró confundido mientras sentía una suave caricia sobre el dorso de su mano-_ así que…ya puedes despertar…por favor…despierta_

Deidara frunció el ceño cuando un cansancio repentino lo invadió, trató de preguntar a qué se refería pero sus ojos se habían cerrado.

:oOo:

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente viendo solo una enorme mancha blanca y borrosa, no lograba enfocar, pero se sentía extrañamente cómodo, intentó moverse un poco y sintió el rose de las sabanas sobre él, parpadeó de nuevo sintiendo como cada vez la imagen se definía más, un techo blanco, un plafón con pequeñas perforaciones, vio una pequeño destello a su izquierda, la luz de las calles al otro lado de la ventana, era de noche, una vez más una suave caricia lo llamó, se sentía cansado y medio atontado, giró su rostro al lado contrario de la ventana y entonces lo vio.

Itachi le sonreía, una tenue curva se dibujaba en sus labios mientras sostenía con extrema suavidad su mano dando constantes caricias, se veía cansado y algo pálido, pero por la expresión que le mostraba estaba seguro que él debía verse mucho peor.

_-hola-_ su voz salió como un susurro, sentía la garganta seca e irritada, frunció el ceño carraspeando un poco.

_-está bien, no te esfuerces_

El moreno se levantó de la silla en la que descansaba y se inclinó para besar su frente, Deidara notó entonces su ropa, un pantalón de mezclilla algo desgastado y una camisa informal, una sudadera algo más grande que su talla lo cubría, rápidamente identificó la prenda de Kisame sobre su compañero.

Una vez más su expresión se endureció, un pequeño dolor se instaló bajo su pecho y sin atreverse a tocar lo que había debajo suspiro recordando un poco lo sucedido, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquella habitación de hospital, recordaba la lluvia, la oscuridad, el sonido metálico del ascensor, dejó salir el aire que sus pulmones retenían sin ser consciente del tono doloso e "hipado" que dejó salir.

_-no lo hagas_- la voz del mayor llamó su atención_- jamás lo hagas_-el rubio se tensó y sintió el agarre de su mano más fuerte- no te atrevas a hacerme elegir si vives o mueres

El cuerpo del rubio tembló levemente pero no rompió el contacto con la penetrante mirada de su novio, ni siquiera sabía de donde había salido eso, miedo, terror tal vez pero ahora no le veía la lógica que horas atrás, sonrió.

-_no me puedes regañar…estoy convaleciente-_se removió incomodo en el colchón, una pequeña risa irónica se escuchó en el aire- _y…no puedes pedirme eso…si alguien tiene derecho sobre mi vida ese eres tu_

_-entonces…tú lo tienes sobre la mía?- _comento más relajado el moreno

_-no…a menos que sea para mi conveniencia_

Ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de soltarse a reír hasta que algunos quejidos se colaron entra las risas.

_-no te esfuerces o la herida se abrirá_

_-Itachi…en donde esta?_

_-en los cuneros_

El rubio le miró mal pero se limitó a suspirar tras ver la sonrisa que el otro le regalaba, Deidara bajó la mirada, su antes abultado vientre ahora lucia plano bajo la sabana, pasó sus dedos con suavidad y su sonrisa se borró.

_-Itachi…porque no siento nada de la cintura hacia abajo?_

:oOo:

_-quieres más café?, agua?_

_-estoy bien teme, ya me siento mejor_

Sasuke permanecía sentado en el suelo de la sala de esperas con Naruto recostado sobre sus piernas, no había pasado más de media hora desde que su hermano había subido a piso a ver a Deidara, todos suspiraron con alivio cuando después de más de tres horas en cirugía la mujer había bajado a darles la buena noticia de que el rubio había sido trasladado a una habitación, la hemorragia había sido controlada y solo necesitaba reposo después de la medicación.

El Uzumaki se había alegrado al saber que compartía tipo de sangre con el artista, sabía que el hospital contaba con reservas pero siempre era más seguro si venía de algún familiar "directo", una idea suya quizás pero igual se sintió más tranquilo, tanto Itachi como sus padres y el mismo Sasuke habían agradecido enormemente el gesto pero lo que más le alegraba y al mismo tiempo apenaba era el saber que él era el único de los presentes que ya había visto al nuevo integrante de la familia, ya se disculparía con Deidara por ese pequeño detalle.

El ambiente en la sala era mucho más relajado e incluso algunas risas se escuchaban, Madara bromeaba con Pain y Konan sobre el nombre que su primo elegiría para su primogénito, Shisui había sonado bastante en las conversaciones sobre el tema, mientras Sasori y Hidan dormían en algunas de las sillas cansados de esperar, Mikoto y Fugaku miraban por la ventana haciendo planes para la próxima navidad aun cuando no estaban ni en marzo del nuevo año y Kakuzu hacía cálculos de la cuenta del hospital, tan solo para pasar el tiempo.

Una puerta se abrió y Tsunade entro caminando despacio con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, al instante todos corrieron a su encuentro sabiendo lo que significaba pero la mujer se dio vuelta ocultando al pequeño con una sonrisa "malvada".

_-a donde creen que van, la "mamá" aún no lo ha visto y como escucharon del papá, Dei-chan será el primero._

Los pucheros y gruñidos de protesta no se hicieron esperar pero la doctora los ignoró tomando camino hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones, una vez frente a la puerta tocó un par de veces y tras escuchar un tenue _"adelante"_ giró la perilla y entró.

Los ojos de Deidara brillaron más que nunca, su cuerpo aún no respondía y no pudo más que estirar sus brazos, Tsunade se acercó y con movimientos delicados colocó el pequeño cuerpo sobre el pecho del menor, retiró un poco la tela que lo cubría dejando ver a una pelusa negra, el rubio sonrió.

_-gen dominante, sacó tu cabello Uchiha-_ bromeó la mujer

Itachi se inclinó para ver a su hijo, mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus pequeñas manitas formaban un par de puñitos sobre la bata del artista, su respiración era calmada y un ligero rubor adornaba las redondas mejillas, se aventuró a tocarlo, apenas uno de sus dedos se acercó este fue pescado por los diminutos del menor, su sonrisa se amplió, un débil agarre, una caricia, una próxima dependencia, una pequeña mano que jamás soltaría.

Deidara cerró los ojos acariciando con suaves movimientos circulares el ovalito que formaba el cuerpo del bebé, como un pequeño renacuajo pensó, aunque un renacuajo no era propiamente un bicho, lo sintió gorgorear y removerse sobre él, intentó erguirse pero no lo logró.

_-hasta cuando poder moverme?-_pregunto frustrado a la mujer_- no tenían por qué dormirme el trasero_

_-el trasero?, la mitad de tu cuerpo esta anestesiado niño, estarías llorando y retorciéndote de dolor ahora de no ser así_

El rubio gruño molesto, ahora sabía lo que había ocurrido, algunos huesos fisurados, heridas internas sin mencionar los moretones por la presión ejercida en sus caderas, debía agradecer no haber quedado paralitico o algo por el estilo, por lo que sabía estuvo muy cerca de un daño similar, suspiro frustrado mientras sentía como el respaldar de la cama se movía hasta dejarlo sentado, sonrió agradecido al moreno.

Algunos balbuceos se oyeron en la habitación haciendo reír a los presentes, el pequeño parecía querer despertar mientras su madre lo acunaba y sus manitas sostenían un dedo de cada uno de sus padres.

Tras revisar los signos de Deidara y cerciorarse que tanto la madre como el hijo estaban bien la mujer los dejó solos argumentando que debía enfrentarse a una "chusma" enardecida a la que le negó la vista del pequeño.

El par se quedó en silenció admirando al bebé, los pequeños ojos se abrieron unos segundos dejando ver unas nublosas pupilas azules opacadas por el prematuro intento de visibilidad y entonces la idea de una habitación amarilla no le pareció tan mala al artista, quedaría bien con sus ojos.

**FIN**

**Dios! En verdad que nunca se me han dado bien los finales XD, siempre me quedó con ganas de más, cosas casuales como el después, como salieron del hospital o como conoció el resto al pequeño, aun así creo que algunas cosas deben dejarse a la imaginación nwn.**

**Agradezco mucho a quienes se tomaron la molestias de seguir este fic, un fic creado de un fragmento y seguido sobre la marcha jejej espero les haya gustado y no haberlas decepcionado mucho n.ñ.**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios y espero me puedan acompañar en un nuevo fic que publicare en breve, "rest" es un fic itadei enfocado más al mundo ninja post a la 4 guerra, tarto de eliminar un poco el Ooc predominante en mis historias pero es algo realmente difícil =_=, el tinte es algo más serio y depende de lo que el público pida contendrá lemon aunque de momento se limita a algo de lime, contenido SasuNaruSasu leve (experimento por primera vez con este par) y sin relación sanguínea con Dei por si surgió la duda XD (he visto que ha algunas les molesta o.O ).**

**En fin, esperen también el penúltimo capítulo de "cuando uno se prepara" este fic está en las ultimas y de no ser porque estoy medio estancada con un lemon regalito para ustedes este llegara a su fin muy pronto, gracias! Y nos leemos la proxima nwn.**


End file.
